Le Charme de la Trahison
by MissKara1759
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi Charlie avait tout quitté pour partir subitement en Roumanie ? Certainement pas pour des dragons ! Non, ça c'est la version officiel. La vrai raison est bien plus douloureuse. C'est l'histoire d'un amour impossible qui se transforme en cauchemar
1. Chapter 1 - Tel le jour et la nuit

_**Chapitre I : Tel le jour et la nuit.**_

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Charlie ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette fille. Il la connaissait de vu comme tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais c'était surtout sa réputation qui la précédait. On la disait solitaire, arrogante et hautaine.

Et elle l'était.

Elle n'avait fait aucun effort d'intégration ou de sociabilisation depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il n'avait donc jamais vraiment fait attention aux rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. Il s'en fichait tout simplement. Ses amis n'abordant pas le sujet, il ne s'intéressait pas outre mesure à ce qui dérangeait tant les élèves de l'école.

Les élèves murmuraient sur son passage, ils la montraient du doigt. La jaugeant d'un air méfiant. Tous, la haïssaient sans la connaître. Charlie aussi, il avait fait comme les autres. Il l'avait ignoré, faisant semblant de ne pas la voir lorsqu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs ou chercher un livre et qu'elle étudiait à une table. Ou lorsqu'elle se promenait parmi les rayonnages. Quelque part, elle avait dû l'effrayer un peu avec ses yeux gris, glacés par la haine et ses longs cheveux blonds dont la racine arborait un noir semblable au plumage d'un corbeau. Charlie n'avait jamais parlé avec la jeune fille avant de se retrouver en face d'elle dans le Poudlard Express le jour du 1er septembre 1988 de sa sixième année.

Le train venait tout juste de s'ébranler, quittant le quai de la voix 9 3/4. Dehors, les panaches de fumée provenant de la locomotive s'évanouissaient dans le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages de ce début de septembre. Charlie arpentait le long couloir suivit de ses amis, son sac, qu'il avait récupéré dans le bric à brac de son père, sur l'épaule. C'était un sac moldu, lui avait dit son géniteur, qui était utilisé par ce qui semblait être une sorte d'armée d'Aurors. Charlie aimait bien ce sac, il était plus petit que son ancienne valise mais il pouvait ranger toutes ses affaires dedans grâce à un sortilège d'extension indétectable que sa mère avait lancé dessus. Il était beaucoup plus facile à transporter que l'imposante valise qu'il avait dû traîner jusqu'alors. Son autre main tenait fermement son balai volant, avec lequel il pratiquait le Noble Sport. Celui préféré des sorciers, qui était aussi le sien: le Quidditch.

Le jeune sorcier était à la recherche d'un compartiment libre pour s'installer avec ses amis. Charlie entendait derrière lui les chamailleries de Jason et Rayan dont les retrouvailles étaient chaque année plus bruyante. Jason était plus grand que lui d'au moins une tête, ses cheveux étaient châtains et il avait de beaux yeux bleus. Tandis que Rayan était un peu plus petit que lui avec des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des petits yeux luisants. Cassandra et Mandy riaient joyeusement en se remémorant les deux semaines de vacances que le petit groupe avait passées ensemble cet été. Elles parlaient du camping qu'ils avaient fait, comme tous les ans, non loin de la maison du rouquin, dans un champ avoisinant. Les deux filles étaient jolies, Mandy avait un petit nez retroussé et des cheveux auburn arrivant au niveau de ses omoplates ainsi qu'une frange droite. Elle était mignonne tandis que Cassandra avait une apparence un peu plus sauvage, avec ses cheveux bruns toujours coiffés en tresse qu'elle ramenait sur le côté et dont quelques mèches s'échappaient.

Gagné par la bonne humeur, Charlie fit coulisser la porte d'un compartiment d'apparence libre un sourire aux lèvres. Qui mourut aussitôt qu'il reconnut la jeune fille se trouvant assise près de la fenêtre. Elle leva vers lui le regard de marbre qui ne la quittait jamais. Ses yeux gris métalliques le fixèrent avec froideur mais ses traits restèrent impassibles. Elle le regarda de bas en haut, s'arrêtant une seconde sur son balai, puis une autre sur ses cheveux roux.

Lui, il était paralysé devant elle.

La jeune sorcière avait la peau pâle, des traits fins, un petit nez retroussé, une jolie bouche rosée, ni trop fine, ni trop charnue, de longs cils noirs. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et renforçaient l'impression de finesse que dégageait son visage.

Elle était belle.

Les amis de Charlie s'étaient arrêtés à sa hauteur.

-Eh Charlie, tu vas rentrer dans ce compartiment ou tu préfères faire la gargouille à la porte, railla Jason.

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Non, il y a déjà quelqu'un dans celui-là, répondit-il.

-C'est qui ? Entre c'est pas grave, proposa Mandy.

-C'est..., commença le jeune homme avant de se faire interrompre par Rayan.

-C'est Gabrielle ! La folle à lier. Laisse tomber mec et avance, on va trouver un autre compartiment.

Une lourde tension commençait peu à peu à monter entre eux et c'est Charlie qui la brisa.

-Allez-y je vous rejoins.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Rayan en arquant un sourcil.

-Allez-y je vous dis !

Ses quatre amis le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou et il commençait à penser qu'ils avaient probablement raison. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il comptait faire quand ses amis seraient parti. Charlie jeta un œil sur Gabrielle qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle ne montra pas le moindre étonnement devant son comportement qu'il aurait lui-même qualifié d'étrange.

-Charlie ! Appela Cassandra. Donne ton balai et ton sac, je vais les ranger pour toi.

-Merci, je vous retrouve après.

Cassandra regarda la jeune fille d'un drôle d'air. Que Charlie ne parvint pas à définir. Mais elle continua d'avancer le long du couloir étroit du Poudlard Express avec les affaires de Charlie sous le bras en plus des siennes. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Gabrielle et à ce moment-là il se sentit vraiment très bête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris exactement ? Par Godric ! Il n'était qu'un crétin.

-Bonjour, s'entendit-il dire.

Il eut envie de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et de la balancer contre un mur. La réaction de Gabrielle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Elle devait sans doute le croire fou.

Foutu courage, foutue curiosité.

Il s'avança de quelques pas. Pour la première fois, il s'interrogeait sur les rumeurs à son sujet. Il savait que personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas d'amis même s'il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu traîner avec des Serpentards. Il ne connaissait pas non plus son nom de famille. Elle avait un an de plus que lui et tous les élèves l'appelaient Gabrielle ou « la Folle à lier » comme l'avait dit Rayan juste avant. Et il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle se soit fait interpeller par un professeur dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu t'appelle Gabrielle, alors. Pourquoi tout le monde semble te détester ? Qui es-tu vraiment ? Dit-il sans réfléchir.

Il sut que ce n'était pas bon à la manière qu'elle eut de froncer les sourcils. Elle le fusillait du regard. Charlie comprit qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la meilleure des approches. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. En fait, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir pourquoi les autres ne l'aimaient pas. Il voulait faire connaissance avec elle pour se faire sa propre idée. Mais surtout, et il en fut ébahi quand il le réalisa, il voulait entendre le son de sa voix.

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il eut la surprise de l'entendre parler pour la première fois.

-Je suis Gabrielle, dit-elle simplement d'une voix neutre.

Sa voix était douce, avec un accent français agréable à l'oreille. Une sonorité qui lui avait immédiatement plu.

-Gabrielle comment ?

Elle l'observa avec insistance. Il pensa qu'elle devait chercher ses mots, même s'il n'était pas nécessaire de réfléchir pour répondre à cette question. Elle prit son temps. Et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Comme si la situation l'amusait particulièrement. Il repensa à son surnom « la Folle à lier », et à ce moment-là, il trouva qu'il lui correspondait plutôt bien. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui la faisait sourire avec cet air de démence.

-Foxter ! Gabrielle Foxter !

Et tout fut plus clair après ces quelques mots. Il en avait entendu parler, de la famille Foxter.

-Une fille de Mangemort, avait-il alors dit pour lui-même.

-Exactement Weasley, gronda-t-elle en se levant d'un bon. Maintenant que t'as compris, dégage !

Et elle l'avait repoussé rudement en dehors du compartiment, le faisant tomber violemment par terre à cause d'une nouvelle poussée trop brutale. Charlie grimaça et fusilla la jeune fille des yeux avant que celle-ci ne lui ferme la porte au nez. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était dans le couloir. Où quelques élèves n'ayant pas encore rejoint de compartiment commençaient à le dévisager avec curiosité. Il s'éloigna et retrouva ses amis qui venaient tout juste de dévaliser le chariot de friandises. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'avoir raté. La vieille dame repasserait plus tard, comme à son habitude.

Il s'assit à côté de Cassandra qui lui avait gardé une place, elle lui demanda comment cela c'était passé avec la jeune fille de Serpentard.

-J'ai appris qu'elle était fille de Mangemort.

-Tu l'ignorais ? Demanda Rayan d'un air ébahi.

-Bien sur, personne ne me l'a jamais dit, répondit Charlie avec humeur.

-Mes parents nous ont parlés des Foxter une fois, à ma petite sœur et à moi, dit soudain Mandy en évitant le regard de Charlie. Ils ont déjà eut à faire au père de Gabrielle, évidemment, puisqu'ils sont Aurors. Et son frère, Matthieu Foxter est tout aussi redoutable.

-La folle à lier a un frère ? Demanda Rayan surprit.

-Non! Le père de Gabrielle, Andrew Foxter, a un frère, précisa Mandy. Avant la fin de la première guerre, les Foxter se trouvaient parmi les rangs des Mangemorts. Ils faisaient parti des plus fidèles aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Foxter, Lestranges, Rosier, Dolohov et d'autres encore. Bref, ils démontraient une dévotion malsaine auprès de celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, d'après ce que l'on disait. Leur allégeance était indiscutable.

-Mais les Foxter, contrairement aux autres, ne se retrouvèrent pas envoyés à Askaban, continua Jason d'un air sinistre. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir et à se cacher. Personne ne sait où ils se trouvent en ce moment.

-Les Aurors les cherchent... ont dit que ce sont des adversaires redoutables, ajouta Cassandra. Et que le père de Gabrielle aurait décimé des familles de né-moldu. Torturant les parents ainsi que leurs enfants en manifestant une joie particulièrement sadique.

-Mes parents sont en charge de l'affaire. Ils se sont rendu chez une des familles après un massacre, continua Mandy. Ils ont constatés avec horreur l'atrocité de la situation. Il y avait du sang partout, que ce soit sur le sol, les murs ou les meubles. Les corps de chaque membre de la famille avaient étés découpés en morceaux, ils avaient même du mal à remarquer les blessures qui lacéraient leur peau.

-Ce sont des psychopathes aussi dérangés du cerveau que leur maître, cracha Rayan. Ces deux hommes méprisables ont soif de sang et de violence. Tout leur crimes sont plus atroces les uns que les autres.

Les Gryffondors se turent tous pendant quelques minutes. Chacun imaginait avec horreur la scène dont ils venaient d'entendre le récit. Charlie avait envie de vomir mais il essaya de contenir les sentiments indécis qui l'animaient. Il avait du mal à imaginer Gabrielle fille d'un homme pareil, mais c'était bel est bien le cas. Il en fut affligé mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser son intérêt pour la jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Personne ne demanda davantage de détails.

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une élève plus jeune qu'eux. Elle avait de beau cheveux auburn. Nymphadora Tonks s'assit à la place libre en face de Charlie et elle leur permit de relancer la conversation. Ils abordèrent un sujet plus agréable et s'enthousiasmèrent alors pour la coupe de Quidditch. Depuis que le cadet des Weasley était entré dans l'équipe, Gryffondor connaissait des victoires époustouflantes. Et Charlie avait acquit une certaine popularité au fil des années. Désormais, on le saluait dans les couloirs avec un sourire, les élèves d'autres maisons discutaient avec lui. Il était apprécié et admiré par les plus jeunes. Les autres le savait généreux et maladroit, attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait appris de Rayan que certaines filles le qualifiait même de beau. Il était vrai que grâce à ses entraînement de Quidditch et au travail en plein air qu'il effectuait chez lui, au Terrier, Charlie commençait à voir son corps se sculpter peu à peu.

Alors que ses amis s'enthousiasmaient déjà à l'idée du premier match de l'année, Charlie sentit son esprit divaguer, et il se surprit à repenser à Gabrielle Foxter. L'imaginant assise seule dans son compartiment, en train de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre de ses yeux gris métalliques. Celui-là même qu'il observait lui aussi. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler son visage lorsqu'elle souriait, lorsqu'elle riait. Avait-elle déjà rit une seule fois ? Il en doutait en repensant aux rares fois où il l'avait aperçu. Toujours avec une expression impassible. Si elle avait déjà rit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, cela devait remonter à longtemps.

En arrivant à Poudlard le soir, Charlie et ses amis s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors pour assister à la répartition des élèves de premières années dans les différentes maisons. Ils écoutèrent la chanson du Choixpeau qui vantait les mérites de chacune des maisons avant qu'il ne soit posé sur la tête tremblante des première années pour décider s'ils passeraient leur scolarité à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard.

Inconsciemment, il cherchait la Serpentard des yeux. Il eut le temps de l'apercevoir à sa table. Elle ne semblait pas se mêler à l'effervescence du festin et de cette nouvelle année qui emportaient tous les élèves. A cet instant, Charlie eut l'impression qu'elle et lui ne faisaient pas partit du même monde. Gabrielle lui paraissait si inaccessible, si loin de lui. Il se sentait incapable de briser cette distance pour réussir à la percer à jour ou de la comprendre. Elle du sentir que quelqu'un l'observait puisqu'elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Charlie. Il voyait depuis sa table l'émotion diffuse qui occupait ses yeux. Au même moment, Jason et Cassandra attirèrent son attention pour applaudir l'arrivée d'un nouveau Gryffondor. Bientôt, tous les élèves furent assit sur les bancs, et après l'habituel discours de Dumbledore, de nombreux plats se retrouvèrent garni de mets délicieux tandis que les gobelets en or se remplissaient de boissons fraîches.

Les Gryffondors parcoururent le château pour se rendre dans leur salle commune, la plupart des élèves montèrent directement dans leur dortoir pour dormir. Charlie aussi était fatigué, mais il voulait parler avec Bill avant d'aller se coucher. Il quitta la table où était assit ses amis qui faisaient une partie de bataille explosive. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et chercha son frère des yeux. Bill était assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée, discutant avec une fille de son année.

-Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose, dit Charlie.

-Bien sur, répondit Bill. Ça ne te dérange pas si nous en reparlons demain, demanda t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Aucun problème, affirma t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Aurore. Alors ? Reprit Bill à l'attention de Charlie.

-C'est à propos de Gabrielle Foxter, commença t-il. Je lui ai parlé dans le train ce matin.

-Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Bill en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Charlie, tu es mon frère. Je te connais et je sais que tu as un faible pour les causes désespérées. Et cette fille, je t'assure que c'est un nid d'emmerdes.

-Je cherche pas à la fréquenter, c'est juste que personne ne s'intéresse à elle. Avant ce matin, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était la fille d'un Mangemort.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Bill en éclatant de rire. Mais enfin, tout le monde le sais ! C'est pour ça que les élèves l'évitent. Même la plupart Serpentards ne l'approche pas plus que nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ?

Bill regarda son petit frère dans les yeux quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il sembla réfléchir. Il finit par soupirer avant de reprendre la parole :

-Voilà ce que je sais. Elle est en septième année, comme moi, et elle a plutôt de bons résultats, avec tout le temps qu'elle passe à la bibliothèque, ironisa t-il. Elle est discrète et ne parle jamais d'elle ni de sa famille malgré les questions que certains lui ont déjà posé. Je crois qu'elle se fiche pas mal de ce que les autres pensent d'elle alors elle les laisse dire. Mais elle a mauvais caractère. Elle est arrogante et répond aux professeurs. Tu sais tout de même qu'elle joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ?

-Évidemment, réprimanda Charlie. C'est une poursuiveuse très doué. Elle donne du fil à retordre aux filles.

-J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'elle avait fait pleurer une première année de Poufsouffle l'année dernière.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Apparemment, Gabrielle aurait terrorisé la fillette sous prétexte qu'elle se trouvait sur son chemin.

Charlie en fut stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Ce ne devait pas être la bonne version de l'histoire. Bill allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Charlie le vit hésiter. L'aîné des Weasley regarda le feu qui rougeoyait dans la cheminée et son expression devint absente, comme s'il repensait à un événement en particulier.

-Papa et maman aussi en ont parlés, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Quand ?Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

-C'était avant la fin de la première guerre. Ils étaient dans la cuisine un soir après le repas. Maman nous avait tous envoyé dans nos chambre mais j'étais redescendu pour boire un verre d'eau. Tu sais comme il fait chaud à la maison l'été. Lorsque je me suis approché de la cuisine, j'ai entendu des bribes de leur conversation. Ils parlaient de l'incident qui avait ravagé cette famille de moldu.

-J'en ai entendu parlé dans le train. Rayan et les autres m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Les parents de Mandy sont Aurors, ils y étaient.

Bill acquiesça simplement de la tête, il n'aurait donc pas besoin de lui expliquer à quel point le père de la jeune fille était fou et dangereux. Il expliqua que leur père parlait des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom recherchés par les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et parmi eux, il y avait cette famille de Mangemort. Les Foxter... Arthur Weasley expliquait à sa femme les détails qu'un collègue de travail lui avait rapporté au Ministère de la Magie. Bill ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude des détails puisqu'il était encore très jeune à l'époque. Sa curiosité d'enfant avait juste saisi quelques phrases qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Quelque phrases précises qu'il avaient parfaitement en tête, comme s'il revoyait la scène depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-J'ai lu dans le journal que c'était un véritable carnage, avait dit sa mère en se levant pour remplir les tasses de café.

-Et il y a encore pire, avait répondu Arthur en soupirant d'un air accablé.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? Demanda Molly en s'étonnant qu'il y ai autre chose.

-Andrew Foxter a une fille, elle est née d'une mère moldu.

La main sur le cœur, sa mère en avait lâché la tasse de café qu'elle était en train de remplir et elle avait tiré une chaise sur laquelle elle s'était laissé tomber.

« -Pauvre enfant », furent les mots qu'elle prononça.

Ensuite, Bill lui raconta quelques anecdotes qui selon-lui démontraient que la jeune fille n'était pas fréquentable. Il avait entendu des filles de son année dire que Gabrielle s'était battu avec quelqu'un dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage pendant les vacances de noël l'année précédente. C'était la raison pour laquelle Gabrielle avait un œil au beurre noir lorsque les élèves étaient revenus. Personne n'en savait plus sur cette histoire. Les professeurs avaient du intimer le silence au deux filles et l'affaire fut étouffée. On disait aussi que parfois, elle disparaissait de longues heures sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. La plupart des élèves étaient intimement convaincu que Gabrielle pratiquait la magie noire en cachette. Et tous s'accordaient à dire que Dumbledore devrait mieux la surveiller. Mais en dépit de la réputation de son père et de son oncle la jeune fille avait quand même eut droit de s'inscrire à l'école de sorcellerie. A cela, Bill ajouta que « Dumbledore laisserait toujours une chance à ceux dont on se méfie au premier abord ».

Bill fini par monter se coucher en réalisant l'heure tardive. Charlie quand à lui s'installa sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et il observa distraitement le feu qui rougeoyait jusqu'à ce que les dernières braises se consument.

Pourquoi ne l'oubliait-il pas ?

Elle était son opposé, et il aurait dut continuer à l'ignorer comme avant. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'intriguait. Foutu Gryffondor, foutu curiosité ! Il monta dans son dortoir et se coucha dans son lit après avoir enfilé son pyjama. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait l'expression du visage que la jeune fille avait lorsque pendant le festin, leurs regards s'étaient croisés.


	2. Chapter 2 - Obstination et quiproquo

Chapitre II : Obstination et quiproquo

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Charlie tenta quelquefois d'engager la conversation avec Gabrielle sans grand succès. Elle l'observait en silence le plus souvent ou l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et parte. A deux reprises pourtant, lorsqu'elle perdait patience, elle lui avait jeté un regard noir agacé et lui ordonnait de la laisser tranquille. Son fameux « fou-moi la paix, Weasley ! » qui finissait par l'amuser parce qu'il réussissait à la faire réagir.

Un jeudi, la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours de la matinée retentit. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sortirent de la salle de métamorphose dans laquelle les élèves avaient passé une heure à étudier la théorie et à prendre des notes et la seconde heure à essayer de changer des chouettes en jumelles de vue. Ils regagnèrent le couloir dans lequel se trouvaient les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde d'un côté, et un chemin menant vers les cachots de l'autre.

Une tête blonde que Charlie reconnut aussitôt remontait la foule d'élève. La jeune fille devait venir des cachots mais ne suivait pas les autres élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il prévint ses amis qu'il les retrouveraient à table dans quelques minutes et avant que l'un d'eux n'aient pu le retenir Charlie s'était déjà frayé un chemin parmi la foule. Il interpella Gabrielle qui regarda derrière elle qui l'appelait. En reconnaissant Charlie elle détourna les yeux sans plus de considération pour le Gryffondor. Gabrielle alla même jusqu'à accélérer le pas dans l'intention évidente de le distancer mais Charlie la rattrapa en quelques foulés.

-Gabrielle ! Attend-moi ! Je veux te parler, insista t-il en agrippant son bras.

La jeune fille se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque en se retournant, ses cheveux virevoltant derrière elle. Elle avait le teint pâle et des cernes naissantes sous les yeux. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Elle le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air, celui disant « il ne va pas bientôt me lâcher ? », cherchant sans doute à déceler pourquoi il semblait autant s'intéresser à elle. Visiblement, la sorcièrene comprenait pas qu'on puisse lui porter de l'intérêt.

-J'écoute..., se résigna la jeune fille en croisant les bras, sa voix laissait encore paraître une pointe d'agacement.

Charlie eut l'impression de se revoir quelques semaines plus tôt dans le Poudlard Express, lorsqu'il était devant la porte du compartiment dans lequel elle était assise. Une fois de plus il était devant elle et il ne savait pas de quoi lui parler, il aurait du y réfléchir avant pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide. Elle semblait commencer à s'impatienter devant son silence. Il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais surtout pas quelque chose qui le ferait passer pour un idiot ou qui provoquerait la colère de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas participer aux sélections de Quidditch? Ne trouva t-il rien de mieux à demander.

-Comme chaque année, répondit-elle avec indifférence.

-Tu pense être sélectionnée pour cette saison?

-Somers me propose toujours de revenir dans l'équipe, fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Charlie grimaça, Tyler Somers était le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard dans la même année que Gabrielle et ils se détestaient depuis le jour où Charlie avait fait gagner Gryffondor lors de son premier match de la saison, en deuxième année. A partir de ce jour là, les deux équipes avaient mis en place des stratagèmes plus sournois les uns que les autres pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre. Et Charlie le haïssait encore plus maintenant qu'il réalisait que Gabrielle le fréquentait de temps en temps. Il était d'ailleurs toujours assit à côté d'elle dans la Grande Salle Mais il chassa ces pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser cette histoire.

-Et tu viens d'où? Enfin, j'imagine que tu habites en Angleterre sinon tu ne viendrais pas à Poudlard. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as des origines françaises ?

-Oui, répondit-elle après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle faisait subir son regard condescendant au rouge et or.

-C'est ta mère qui est française? Demanda Charlie.

-Ce ne pourrait pas être mon père, n'est-ce pas? se moqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Un sourire faux qui se voulait désinvolte quand ses yeux aux iris métalliques restaient glaciales. Il s'en voulut d'avoir abordé le sujet et baissa les yeux au sol tandis que la honte colorait ses joues. Il se traita d'imbécile pour avoir ainsi gâché leur plus longue conversation. Il se sentait stupide, ridicule et maladroit, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître aux yeux de cette fille qui le fascinait.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi agressive? J'essaie seulement de me mettre à ta place, dit Charlie en espérant calmer la tension qui se dégageait de Gabrielle.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir car les yeux de la blonde se remplir d'une colère qui foudroya le jeune homme sur place.

-Ah, parce que tu te met à la place des autres parfois ? Siffla t-elle avant de le planter en plein milieu du couloir.

Mais prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il lui attrapa le bras avec force une nouvelle fois. Il était irrité qu'elle le traite aussi injustement alors qu'il cherchait simplement à se montrer courtois, il voulait seulement la connaître un peu mieux. En voyant l'expression de son visage, Charlie comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était partagé entre l'effroi et la surprise. Gabrielle récupéra son bras et le serra contre elle comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

-Dis donc, tu sais que j'ai eu dû mal à en savoir autant sur toi, lui dit-il de but en blanc. Heureusement que Bill en sait davantage, sinon tu resterais un véritable mystère.

-Promis, la prochaine fois je me colle un post-it sur le front avec les infos qui t'intéressent, ironisa t-elle.

-Tu te rends compte, que c'est la phrase la plus longue que tu aies dite depuis l'autre fois dans le train ?

Elle haussa simplement les sourcils.

-Lâche-moi Weasley !

Il eut un petit sourire après qu'elle ait dit cette phrase une fois de plus. Elle le gifla en plein couloir, énervée qu'il se soit moqué d'elle, avant de partir pour de bon. Il ne l'a reteint pas cette fois-ci et porta une main à sa joue douloureuse.

Charlie ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'au match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Lors duquel elle lui avait délibérément foncé dessus alors qu'il poursuivait le vif d'or. Gabrielle l'avait coupé dans sa trajectoire, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et avait récupéré le souaffle in-extremis avant de foncer vers les but des rouges et or pour marquer.

Charlie n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer pendant qu'il faisait des tours au dessus du terrain. Faisant ainsi perdre de précieuses minutes à Gryffondor. Il en avait eu conscience mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Ses déplacements étaient rapides, fluides, précis, avec une certaine habileté qui frôlait un style de jeu idéal. Elle avait une manière si particulière de jouer au Quidditch qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Comme si ce sport avait était façonné pour elle. Elle jouait avec aisance, survolant et contournant les joueurs adverses avec une facilité déconcertante. Parfois quand elle avait le souaffle en sa possession, on avait l'impression qu'elle leur fonçait dessus mais au dernier moment elle faisait un écart et les frôlaient de si près qu'elle aurait pu les toucher.

C'est Liam, l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor et capitaine de l'équipe qui, après avoir renvoyé un cognard sur Tyler Somers qui venait de récupérer le souaffle, fonça sur Charlie et gronda :

-C'est pas le moment d'être distrait par cette blonde ! Fait ton boulot, Charlie.

La honte avait coloré ses joues, surtout que les joueurs qui volaient près des deux garçons avaient entendu la réprimande. Gabrielle qui flottait dans les airs non loin, avait affiché un sourire moqueur. Mandy, qui était l'une des poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, avait levée un sourcil sceptique et avait foncé sur Tyler qui affichait un sourire goguenard en narguant Charlie sur leur avance de cinquante points à dix pour lui voler le souaffle. Leur capitaine, Liam Carlton un septième année, beau avec des cheveux blond, comptait toujours sur elle pour mener l'attaque en V, son balais étant le plus rapide parce que ses parents avaient les moyens de lui offrir. Mandy fut rejointe par ses coéquipières et elles foncèrent tout droit sur les but des Serpentard après avoir mit en place la formation. Comme propulsé en avant, la jeune fille marqua dix points pour Gryffondor, le jeu redémarra soudain avec plus de force et tous les joueurs réintégrèrent leur poste.

La victoire revint néanmoins aux Gryffondors grâce au talent de Charlie qui avait finalement attrapé le vif d'or après cinquante minutes de jeu. Les Serpentards avaient tout de même réussi à marquer cent soixante points. Douze buts avaient été marqués par Gabrielle qui virevoltait entre les joueurs au lieu de simplement voler jusqu'au but des rouges et ors.

Tous les élèves remontaient vers le château pour le déjeuner, tandis que les joueurs des deux équipes regagnaient les vestiaires placés aux deux extrémités du terrain pour éviter d'éventuel conflits d'après match. Les garçons se rendirent dans les douches adjacentes pour détendre leur muscles, tandis que les filles faisaient de même dans le vestiaire qui leur étaient attribué. Charlie enfila un jeans un peu usé et un débardeur gris puis retourna chercher ses affaires de Quidditch qu'il rangea dans un sac. Il récupéra son balai et sortit du stade. En remontant l'allée qui menait au château, il reconnu au loin la silhouette de Gabrielle qui était accompagnée de Tyler. Leur conversation semblait animé, puisque de là où il se trouvait, il voyait les lèvres des deux élèves de Serpentards bouger. Mais c'est surtout les gestes agacés et le visage de Tyler qui le laissait supposer que la conversation ne se déroulait pas comme le Serpentard le souhaitait. Soudain, Gabrielle s'arrêta brusquement, permettant à Charlie de raccourcir la distance qui les séparaient. Des éclats de voix parvenaient à ses oreilles.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Somers. Et je ne t'en parlerais certainement pas. Qu'importe ce qu'a bien pu te promettre mon père, je refuse d'être confrontée à un tel choix.

Elle fit demi-tour afin de clore la discussion. Mais en apercevant Charlie qui remontait également le chemin, elle fronça les sourcils et sembla encore plus contrariée et décida de bifurquer sur la gauche pour rejoindre la volière. Lorsque Somers se détourna pour continuer son ascension, Charlie marcha à la suite de la jeune fille. Gabrielle commençait à monter les marches de pierre quand elle fit volte-face. Charlie passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de sécher, faisant tomber quelques goûtes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Weasley ?!

-C'était un beau match, tu ne trouve pas ? Je voulais te féliciter pour ton jeu.

-Alors j'imagine que moi je devrais te féliciter pour ton sens de l'observation, dit-elle en se postant juste devant Charlie.

-Merci, répondit-il en croyant qu'elle complimentait la manière qu'il avait de trouver le vif d'or.

-Peut-être devrais-tu mettre ce don à profit pour chercher le vif d'or au lieu de lorgner sur tes adversaires, siffla t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, leur trouvant soudain un intérêt particulier avant de vivement relever les yeux.

-Tu veux dire par là, que ça t'arrangerais que je ne sois plus distrait par toi afin de gagner plus rapidement le match.

Gabrielle le considéra d'un air hautain avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas pour rien que cette fille faisait peur aux élèves. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle impression de supériorité que Charlie en eut des frissons dans le dos.

-Tu es bien prétentieux pour pouvoir te vanter sur ta manière de jouer. Pourtant, je t'ai trouvé très maladroit durant le match.

-Si tu parle du moment où tu a foncé sur moi, je tiens à préciser que c'était uniquement dans le but de ne pas priver Serpentard de leur meilleur poursuiveuse.

Elle le regarda longuement sans rien ajouter de plus. Si bien que le silence qui s'installa entre eux finit par devenir pesant.

-Arrête de faire ça, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Faire quoi ?

-Me suivre. Me parler, essayer d'en apprendre plus sur moi pour me connaître. Garde ta pitié pour toi et continu de m'ignorer comme avant. On ne deviendra pas ami, Charlie Weasley.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Ce soir là, dans la salle commune, c'est Bill qui avait voulu lui parler. Enfin, disons que l'aîné des Weasley avait attrapé son petit frère derrière la nuque au moment ou celui-ci entrait dans la salle commune. Bill tira son cadet à l'extérieur devant les yeux ébahi de Jason et Mandy qui accompagnait l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Les protestations virulentes de Charlie faisaient se retourner les tableaux à l'expression scandalisées sur le passage des deux garçons quand ils traversaient les couloirs. Bill ouvrit une salle inutilisée du sixième étage et poussa Charlie à l'intérieur sans ménagement.

-C'est quoi ton délire, exactement ?! s'écria Bill en fermant violemment la porte derrière lui sans oublier de lancer un assurdiato pour que personne n'entende leur dispute.

-De quoi tu parle? demanda Charlie sur la défensive.

-De ton manège ridicule avec cette allumeuse, rugit-il, comme si la raison frôlait l'évidence.

-Gabrielle n'a rien d'une allumeuse, protesta Charlie avec force.

-Ah parce que c'est Gabrielle maintenant ?! Railla Bill. C'est une blague, j'espère ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle est fille de Mangemort, Charlie ! Un mangemort en liberté. Tu ne peux pas être ami avec elle, c'est dangereux.

-Ça m'est égal, répondit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Tu sais bien que ça finira par te retomber dessus.

-Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à l'éviter? Elle n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas sa faute ! Gabrielle mérite qu'on s'intéresse un peu à elle avant de la juger.

-Je veux savoir, es-tu amoureux d'elle ? Demanda soudain Bill d'un ton froid.

-Non, démentit Charlie immédiatement, peut-être trop vite pour être convaincant, devant le regard dubitatif de Bill, il précisa. Je n'en sais rien, je ne me suis pas posé la question. Elle m'intrigue. Je veux la connaître.

Il se tu quelques instants et alla s'asseoir sur un vieux bureau au centre de la pièce. Bill s'approcha et tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Charlie et il continua.

-Elle a un sale caractère mais ça la rend différente des filles que je côtoie. Elles sont toutes agréables et souriantes, riant de mes blagues. Mais Gabrielle, elle ne suit pas le même fonctionnement. Elle aime la solitude, et ça l'agace quand je cherche à la connaître. Elle ne semble pas vouloir être proche de quelqu'un.

-Alors, laisse-la si elle n'en a pas envie, conseilla Bill qui écoutait à présent son petit frère avec attention.

-Je crois que c'est une carapace qu'elle s'est forgée. Au fond, si j'arrive à lui prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi, je suis sur que je découvrirais une fille bien.

-Toi et ta lubie de croire que tout le monde est bon.

-Et toi tu es persuadé qu'il n'y a que les bons d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre. Pourtant, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Il y a une part de bien et de mauvais en chacun de nous. Et il y a du bon en elle. J'en suis sure.

-Tu es foutrement amoureux de cette fille, Charlie, soupira Bill.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Bill lui lança son fameux regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

-Je te connais trop bien, p'tit frère ! Si tu continue à la fréquenter, il n'y aura pas que moi sur ton dos. Et tu peux être sur que maman et papa ne lâcherons pas l'affaire.

-Les parents s'en ficherons, tenta Charlie.

-Pas de la fille Foxter ! Souligna Bill. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner avec.

-De quel droit tu peux m'ordonner ça ? S'enhardit Charlie

-Parce que j'ai visiblement plus conscience que toi de l'embrouille dans laquelle ça va te mener. Pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas une autre fille ? Comme... Cassandra ? Elle est mignonne et elle est folle amoureuse de toi.

-De quoi tu parle ? Cassie n'a pas ce genre de sentiment pour moi.

-Bien sur que si, affirma Bill. Tu as toujours été trop distrait pour le remarquer. C'est parce que tu la considère trop comme une bonne copine pour t'en rendre compte.

-Parce que c'est une bonne amie. Et elle ne sera rien de plus.

-Fais-moi plaisir Charlie, arrête de la fréquenter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on devienne amis.

-Tant mieux, souffla Bill avec soulagement. Alors le problème est réglé.


	3. Chapter 3 - La complaisance de Gabrielle

Chapitre III :

Bill ne parla plus avec Charlie de Gabrielle jusqu'au jour d'Halloween. Ce dernier n'avait plus tenté de lui adresser la parole depuis le match de Quidditch. Il l'avait souvent observé, dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas, dans les couloirs, entre les cours, et parfois à la bibliothèque où il se rendait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille. Si elle se doutait qu'il passait une grande partie de son temps à la suivre, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle évoluait dans le château comme si personne ne se trouvait jamais à ses côtés. Sa simple présence excluait toutes les autres. Charlie voyait régulièrement des Serpentards lui parler et il était vraiment agacé de voir Somers s'approcher d'elle comme un vautour autour de sa proie. De plus en plus fréquemment, il avait vu le Serpentard s'asseoir à côté d'elle pendant les repas. Et, même s'il remarquait l'expression agacé de la jeune fille dans ces moments là, il était, cependant, encore plus surpris de voir qu'elle lui répondait. Bien que leurs échanges ne duraient jamais longtemps. Elle semblait simplement le tolérer. Plus d'une fois, il aurait voulu aller à la rencontre des deux verts et argents et plaquer Somers contre un mur pour lui intimer de laisser la jeune fille tranquille. Mais il savait que sa démarche ne serait pas apprécié et qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable d'intervenir en dehors de sa jalousie.

Il commençait maintenant à faire froid à l'extérieur du château et la température à l'intérieur était ainsi descendu de quelques degré. Si bien que les élèves s'habillaient désormais avec des vêtements plus chaud. Le matin d'Halloween était un samedi, Charlie enfila un jeans bleu délavé, un t-shirt noir et un sweat gris confortable avec de grandes poches. Il sortit du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Rayan et Jason sans les réveiller. Au premier abord, il ne reconnu personne dans la salle commune, occupée seulement par quelques élèves matinaux. Mais en regardant vers une des tables près de la fenêtre, il reconnu Liam Carlton penché sur un parchemin et plongé dans une intense réflexion. En s'approchant, il entendit le capitaine de Gryffondor marmonner.

-Liam, salua Charlie lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme blond leva les yeux de sa feuille.

-Salut, Charlie, sourit-il. Comment ça va ? Il est tôt, t'es tombé de ton lit.

-Pas exactement, répondit Charlie, je comptais faire un tour dans le château avant d'aller à notre entraînement de Quidditch.

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, dit Liam. J'ai entendu des filles de troisième année dire que le château était particulièrement bien décoré pour Halloween.

-Tu m'accompagne ? On ira prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Non, vas-y toi, mais merci. Et n'oublie pas que notre séance est à dix heure, ajouta-t-il.

-Je sais, lança Charlie en s'éloignant.

-T'es toujours en retard, Weasley, rappela Liam ce qui provoqua le rire de l'attrapeur.

En sortant dans le couloir, Charlie se rappela qu'il avait un devoir de potion, qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé, à rendre pour le lundi matin de la semaine suivante. Il retourna chercher son sac de cours et emporta quelques feuilles de parchemins ainsi que le nécessaire pour écrire et traversa le château pour entrer dans la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'on servait déjà le petit déjeuner à cette heure matinale. Il était à peine sept heure, autant dire que c'était la première fois que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor se levait aussi tôt. Il n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit toute la journée comme son jeune frère Ron, mais il n'aimait pas non plus se lever aux aurores.

Il s'assit à une table et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves répartis dans toute la Grande Salle et seulement trois professeurs à la grande table au fond de la pièce. Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et le professeur d'étude des moldus dont il avait oublié le nom. Charlie se servit une tasse de thé fumant et rempli son assiette avec des toasts qu'il beurra de confiture de poire, ainsi que du bacon dont l'odeur avait fortement chatouillé ses narines quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'empara également d'œuf sur le plat. Sur ce point là, le jeune rouquin devait bien admettre qu'il avait bon appétit et qu'il aimait manger de bon repas. Il ne se pressa donc pas pour manger son petit déjeuner, tout en ayant une pensé distraite pour la jeune française qu'il cherchait à mieux connaître. Il avait entendu dire de nombreuses fois, que les Français avaient des habitudes alimentaires bien différentes des Anglais. Ils semblait qu'ils préféraient le café que Charlie trouvait beaucoup trop amer au thé dont l'arôme doux lui plaisait depuis tout petit. Et en détaillant la table des yeux, il remarqua des viennoiseries françaises telles que des pains aux chocolats ou des croissants qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il avait déjà vu Mandy ou Jason en manger de temps à autre mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée d'essayer. Il avait toujours préféré le salé pour le petit déjeuner, certainement à cause de l'habitude. Il tendit la main pour en attraper un et le goûta du bout des lèvres.

Il jugea que ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela et mordit à pleine dent dans le pain au chocolat. Charlie sortit ses affaires de potion sur la table et regarda rapidement le sujet que leur avait donné Rogue pour leur dissertation. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il parviendrait à rendre une copie convenable. Il n'avait rien comprit au dernier cours qu'il avait eu. Rien d'étonnant, puisque Gabrielle occupait en grande partie son esprit. Tandis que l'autre part était distraite par Rayan qui s'était fait une passion de mélanger ensemble les ingrédients les plus improbables et ce dans le seul but de voir lesquels provoqueraient une explosion. Il soupira et bu ensuite de longue gorgés de thé et fini par remplir sa tasse une deuxième fois.

-Les Anglais consomment trop de thé, ça affecte leurs neurones, fit une voix douce et glacé juste derrière lui qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Charlie commença à s'étouffer en avalant de travers, et envoya un regard surprit à Gabrielle qui le fixait d'un sourire moqueur.

-Salut, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, essayant d'ignorer les regards des curieux qui s'étaient tournés dans leur direction.

Elle détourna le regard et posa ses yeux sur le papier sur lequel Charlie avait griffonné l'énoncé de son devoir de potion. Un sourcil sarcastique se leva alors sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille et quand elle fixa Charlie, il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher pour masquer sa honte.

-Le Petit Prince de Gryffondor semble avoir quelques lacunes en potion, semble t-il, lança t-elle sournoisement.

-Le petit prince ? Répéta t-il ébahi.

-C'est comme ça que les Serpentards te surnomment, et ton frère est donc bien entendu le Prince de Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela fait référence à votre popularité. Je trouve ça ridicule.

-Moi aussi, se plaignit Charlie.

-C'est pour quand ? Demanda Gabrielle en montrant du doigt son devoir.

-Lundi matin, répondit Charlie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Se reprit-il avec agressivité, d'habitude, il devait faire des pieds et des mains pour lui parler et là, elle venait d'elle même engager une conversation civilisé avec lui.

-Rien de spéciale.

-Je m'en doutais, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me proposer ton aide, lâcha t-il d'un air provocant.

-Et j'y gagnerais quoi ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Le plaisir de ma compagnie ? Tenta Charlie.

-Haha, bien tenté, Weasley, mais ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

Et elle s'en alla sans un regard vers lui. Charlie se leva à son tour et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la jeune fille après l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Gabrielle s'était toujours montrer froide et distante avec lui et n'avait jamais pris l'initiative de venir lui parler avant aujourd'hui. Avait-elle commencé à accepter qu'ils puissent être amis ? Il n'en savait rien. Il utilisa un passage secret pour rejoindre la bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait la bibliothèque. L'atmosphère y était encore plus calme ce matin que d'habitude. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser beaucoup de monde ce qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'assit à une table et sorti son manuel de potion à la page de la potion d'aiguise-méninge qu'il devait mettre en relation avec les antidotes pour, il l'espérait, en apprendre un minimum sur le sujet. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il s'en sortirait pour ne pas louper son devoir.

Il commença à penser à autre chose en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre et c'est tout naturellement que son esprit dériva sur Gabrielle. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il n'était plus surpris de penser à elle. Depuis que Bill lui en avait parlé, il avait lentement accepté l'idée d'être amoureux de la jeune fille. Pourquoi s'était-il soudainement intéressé à elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de spécial pour retenir son attention ? Rien. Absolument rien. Elle avait juste posé son regard sur lui, et Charlie s'était sentit absorbé. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment ses propres sentiments. Alors comment pourrait-il expliquer ceux de Gabrielle. En fait, il ne comprenait rien aux filles. Les deux seules qu'il connaissait suffisamment étaient Mandy et Cassandra. Et ses deux amies, bien que s'entendent parfaitement avec elles, demeuraient parfois un véritable mystère.

Au bout de trente minutes qu'il passa à griffonner sur son parchemin, dont la moitié du temps à noter les maigres connaissance qu'il avait en la matière et l'autre des vifs d'or ou des dragons grotesquement dessinés, il pensa sérieusement à aller chercher un livre parmi les rayonnages de la studieuse bibliothèque. Il ne parvenait pas à avancer et se disait aussi qu'il n'allait pas passer toute la mâtiné enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour un devoir de potion et qu'il se résignerait peut-être à s'aider du devoir de Jason, même s'il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Charlie sursauta lorsqu'une pile de livre s'écrasa sur la surface plane qu'ils rencontrèrent au moment où il allait se lever. Gabrielle était posté devant lui, les mains sur les hanches avec une étincelle déterminé dans les yeux qui ne plus pas beaucoup à Charlie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-D'après toi ? S'exclama Gabrielle d'un ton revêche. Je t'ai apporté quelques ouvrages choisis par mes soins qui complètent ton sujet. Je vais t'expliquer la théorie mais il faudra que tu te débrouille avec le professeur Rogue pour la pratique. Des questions ?

Les yeux fermés et la tête contre la table, Charlie leva la main et demanda :

-Je peux aller à l'infirmerie madame ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Gabrielle roula des yeux et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle ouvrit un manuel et s'empara de la plume que Charlie tenait dans une main. Elle se pencha de manière à pouvoir lui montrer des informations qu'elle lui expliqua en même temps. Elle écrivait quelques phrases de temps en temps. Charlie était impressionné, elle repérait les détails les plus importants avec une telle aisance qu'il en fut admiratif. Elle apportait aussi de nombreux éléments qui n'étaient pas écrit dans les livres. Il trouva étonnant de comprendre aussi facilement grâce à ses mots. Ils travaillèrent ensembles pendant de longues heures, Charlie tentait parfois de faire rire la jeune fille pour s'octroyer une pause mais il ne réussissait qu'à lui arracher une esquisse de sourire.

Lorsqu'elle posa la plume et qu'elle se massa la nuque après être restée trop longtemps dans la même position, elle jeta un regard à Charlie et cessa tout mouvement. Il l'observait tranquillement, appuyé sur un coude, la main de son bras soutenait sa tête. Elle gardait ses yeux rivés aux siens, ces prunelles grises si claires et profondes, refusant de détourner le regard la première. Était-ce le son de sa voix qui lui avait enseigné une multitude de connaissance depuis tout à l'heure ? Ou l'intensité de son regard ? Charlie n'aurait su le dire mais il était incapable de détourner la tête pour rompre le contact. Il rapprocha doucement son visage du siens, fasciné par ses lèvres qui ne bougeaient plus. Elle ne fit aucun geste. Charlie leva la main, effleura sa joue et échoua sur ses lèvres. Une caresse aérienne qui s'acheva quand elle emprisonna sa main pour la retirer de son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient si proche à présent qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Instinctivement, Gabrielle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage.

Dans un élan de courage ou peut-être de lâcheté, elle s'écarta, ramassa son sac et partit comme une flèche. Déconcerté, Charlie tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda le brouillon de sa copie sur laquelle ils avaient passé toute la mâtiné, elle avait laissé une annotation au bas du parchemin, lui conseillant de relire la copie pour corriger d'éventuelle fautes et modifier les tournures de phrases et finalement de recopier le brouillon au propre. Charlie leva les yeux au plafond, il n'était pas si bête que ça, tout de même ?!

Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge Charlie se liquéfia sur place. Il avait bien trente minutes de retard pour son entraînement de Quidditch et le temps de parvenir au terrain, il en aurait dix de plus. Il fourra ses affaires dans son sac et attrapa les livres de Gabrielle mais il ne savait pas où il devait les ranger. Il regarda à droite et à gauche afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait le voir et il déposa les livres sur le chariot de rangement avant de filer à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs. Il remonta le plus rapidement possible dans les étages pour récupérer son balais. En redescendant, il dû s'excuser en bousculant un groupe de filles qui se rendaient sûrement au petit déjeuner. Les portraits accrochés aux mur râlaient sur son passage. Il emprunta un passage secret qui l'amena directement dans la cour. De là, les quelques élèvent ayant braver le froid et les nombreux escaliers étroits ne représentaient plus un véritable obstacle pour le rouge et or qui piqua un sprint pour regagner les vestiaires en nage, essoufflé, dégoulinant de sueur, et plus écarlate que le blason de sa maison.

En déboulant sur le terrain pendant qu'il enfilait sa deuxième genouillère tout en sautillant maladroitement sur l'autre pied, il observa les joueurs qui volaient déjà dans le ciel. Les filles se lançaient le souaffle le plus violemment possible et les deux batteurs s'amusaient à s'envoyer des cognards le plus sournoisement qu'ils pouvaient sans se blesser gravement. Lorsque Liam remarqua la présence de son attrapeur, il descendit en piquer pour rejoindre la terre ferme. En approchant un peu plus, Charlie aperçut le visage fermé de son capitaine.

Il allait sérieusement se faire remonter les bretelles.

-On peut savoir où tu étais, Weasley, s'écria t-il, se fichant royalement de mettre la honte à son meilleur joueur tandis que les autres avaient stoppé l'entraînement pour observer la scène.

-Je...J'étais à la bibliothèque, se défendit Charlie qui se sentit fondre sous le regard sévère de Liam.

-J'avais pensé que tu trouverais une meilleure excuse, se moqua-t-il n'y croyant pas une minute. Comme si t'étais du genre à aller à la bibliothèque.

-J'ai fait mon devoir de potion pour lundi, répondit le rouquin, agacé.

-Tu fais chier, mec. T'es un bon élément, mais ça te dispense pas de t'entraîner comme il faut. Tu resteras plus longtemps que prévu pour rattraper ton retard.

-Seul ? Pour libérer le vif d'or c'est pas pratique, rajouta-t-il ironiquement.

-Je le ferais, lâcha Liam avec humeur. Aller, enfourche ton balai.

Quand l'entraînement prolongé de Charlie fut fini il était plus de midi. Liam et lui retournaient au château en parlant du prochain match de Quidditch.

-Poufsouffle sera facile à battre si on maintient ce rythme aux entraînements, dit Charlie. Leurs joueurs sont bons, mais ils n'ont pas suffisamment de maîtrise et d'offensive.

-On ne doit pas pour autant les sous-estimer, ils ont un nouvel attrapeur cette année. D'après ce que j'ai entendu il est très prometteur.

-Il ne sera sans doute pas aussi expérimenté que moi. J'ai une approche bien meilleure que les autres attrapeurs de l'école.

-Écoute, Weasley, c'est sympa de te jeter des fleurs mais c'est pas en gonflant ton ego que t'attrapera le vif d'or.

-Je suis pas en train de me vanter, s'indigna Charlie.

-Bien sur que si, lança Liam avec un regard significatif.

-On pourrait aller voir Poufsouffle s'entraîner pour vérifier si leur nouvel attrapeur est si doué que ce que l'on prétend.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Entre capitaines, on s'est tous mis d'accord pour ne pas assister au entraînements des autres équipes dans le but de garder un jeu fair-play.

-Aller, juste une fois. Ce n'est pas pour analyser leur technique, seulement observer leur nouveau joueur.

-Non. On ne sait pas quand se déroule leurs séances, de toute manière.

-Si, c'est ce soir.

-Il y a le banquet d'Halloween ce soir, rappela Liam.

-On sera rentré pour y assister.

-Non, Charlie. C'est hors de question d'enfreindre les règles établis entre les joueurs.

Liam mit fin à la conversation mais Charlie ne comptait pas en rester là. Il retrouva ensuite Rayan et Jason à table en train de finir leur repas.

-Où sont les filles, demanda le rouquin.

-A la bibliothèque, elles travailles sur le devoir de métamorphose, répondit Jason.

-Lequel ?

-Celui pour mercredi, ajouta Rayan. Je trouve qu'elles s'y prennent très tôt.

-Totalement d'accord, approuva Charlie en mastiquant avec énergie un morceau de poulet rôti.

-Ta séance à duré plus longtemps que d'habitude, souligna Rayan. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Liam à voulu me punir parce que je travaillais sérieusement pour mon futur, lança t-il de manière à ce que le capitaine de Gryffondor l'entende.

-Tu comprendra un jour que le Quidditch passe avant tout pour moi, dit Liam ce qui provoqua le rire des trois autres.

-T'es encore arrivé en retard donc, devina Rayan.

-Ouais, j'étais à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir de Rogue. J'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

-T'es sérieux ? T'as pas vu l'heure passer ?

-J'ai été distrait, répondit-il évasivement.

-Il était si passionnant ce devoir ? S'exclama Rayan en éclatant de rire.

-Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Jason plus perspicace.

-Pour traîner à la bibliothèque si tôt le matin, notre cher rouquin à dû y dénicher un spécimen intéressant, lança joyeusement Rayan.

-Une fille ? Qui ?

-J'espère que tu n'étais pas encore avec cette dingue ! Intervint Bill qui avait écouté leur conversation d'une oreille distraite.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Bill qui fixait Charlie d'un œil noir puis sur le cadet des Weasley.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rayan, puisqu'il ne comprenait visiblement pas de qui parlait Bill.

-Ne me dis pas que...réalisa doucement Jason. Gabrielle ?

-Non ! Sursauta Rayan sur le banc. C'est une blague ?!

-Elle t'intéresse donc à ce point ? Demanda Jason en esquissant un sourire rieur.

Charlie regarda son frère qui le fusillait d'un air sombre. Il hésita à répondre, et plus il tarderait, plus son silence passerait pour un aveu. Il baissa les yeux sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, dit-il en joignant ses mains sur la table et posant sa tête dessus.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Vu la façon dont la conversation tournait, il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis finiraient par comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait pour Gabrielle. Il avait juste espéré que cette révélation se fasse plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard... Et certainement pas dans l'agitation de la Grande Salle.

-Comment se fait-il que vous passiez du temps ensemble ? Demanda Jason.

-C'est pas ça le problème ! Râla Rayan. Il ne doit pas traîner avec cette folle, c'est tout !

Charlie fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de son ami et répondit :

-On ne passe pas du temps avec Gabrielle, on se dispute, expliqua t-il. Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles de Poudlard.

-Oui, c'est vrai, coupa Rayan avec humeur. Elle est pire, pas intéressante, et en plus elle porte la poisse.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jason.

-C'est simple, toutes les personnes qui l'ont approché de trop près ont mal fini.

-C'est-à-dire ? Renchérit Charlie.

-La fillette de Poufsouffle, la fille l'année dernière avec laquelle elle s'est battu... commença t-il a énuméré en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Ce sont des rumeurs, coupa Charlie.

-Alors pourquoi n'a t-elle pas démentit ?

-Parce qu'elle se moque de l'opinion des autres, contra le rouquin.

-Voilà ! Ce qui prouve le fait qu'elle ne soit pas intéressante.

-Au contraire, c'est ce qui fait ça différence avec toutes les greluches qui nous tournent autour parce qu'on est à Gryffondor et dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

-Cette nana t'as piégé ! Tu perd ton discernement.

-Rayan arrête ! Ordonna Jason.

-Quoi ? C'est une fille de mangemort ! Continua ce dernier.

-Arrête ! Répéta t-il calmement. Tu ne le feras pas changer d'avis, Charlie est amoureux d'elle. Et elle n'y ai pour rien, finit-il par dire après avoir plongé de longues minutes dans les yeux bleu de son meilleur ami jusqu'à comprendre les sentiments qui l'animaient.

Rayan, bouché bée, se rassit sur le banc. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir de s'être levé. Sous le choc, il ouvrit et fermât la bouche à plusieurs reprises en regardant Charlie comme s'il était devenu fou. Il jeta un œil sur la table des Serpentards mais la jeune fille n'était pas présente. Son visage passa de l'ébahissement à la colère, il frappa du poing sur la table en se levant une deuxième fois.

-T'es cinglé, s'écria t-il avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

-Je t'avais prévenu, reprocha Bill en partant à son tour.

Il ne restait plus que Jason et Charlie. Liam était parti peu avant que la question soit posé, peu intéressé à partir du moment où ont ne parlaient pas de Quidditch. Jason attendit que Charlie ai fini de manger puis ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sans échanger un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Jason regarda autour d'eux afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre et déclara :

-Gabrielle te plais vraiment, alors.

-Bah, conclut-il avec une philosophie qui ne masquait pas totalement sa tristesse. C'est pas comme si j'avais une chance qu'elle veuille de moi, de toute façon.

-Pas sûr... ajouta Jason en esquissant un sourire. Tu es l'un des seul à pouvoir l'approcher. Tu pourrais être surpris.

-Je ne crois pas, dit-il avec un air déçu. Elle m'ignore la plupart du temps et nous n'avons pas de vrai conversation non plus.

-Vous étiez bien ensemble ce matin, insista t-il, comme pour relever l'évidence.

-Elle m'a aidé pour le devoir de potion, contra le rouquin. On a surtout travaillé. J'ai bien essayé de la faire rire une ou deux fois mais elle reprenait son sérieux tout de suite après.

-Elle t'a aidé, répéta t-il. Tu crois vraiment que si elle ne t'appréciait pas, rien qu'un peu, elle t'aurais proposé de te donner un coup de main ? On parle tout de même de Gabrielle Foxter. C'est pas n'importe quelle fille.

-C'est vrai, admit t-il. Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Définitivement pas.

-Mais du coup, je suis arrivé en retard à la séance d'entraînement, grimaça Charlie.

-Elle devait être très captivante, taquina Jason.

Charlie lui donna un coup dans l'épaule tout en laissant un sourire franc lui échapper.

-Je crois que j'ai plus ou moins flirté avec elle sur la fin, avoua t-il les joues un peu rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-Je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'elle disait sur la fin, expliqua le jeune homme. Du moins, je ne comprenais plus ce que j'entendais. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux de son visage. Elle est si belle. Je crois que je n'ai jamais trouvé une fille aussi belle qu'elle. Et puis, ses yeux ont une expression si intense que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y plonger. Ensuite... C'est comme si je n'étais plus moi-même. Y'a un truc qui m'a poussé à poser ma main sur sa joue. Mais elle m'a repoussé quand je me suis penché vers elle...

-Et ensuite ?

-Elle s'est enfui en courant, dit-il piteusement.

-C'est pas bon, conclut Jason.

Charlie acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Après quelque minutes de réflexion Jason rajouta :

-Quoique, peut-être que c'est un peu trop rapide pour elle. Gabrielle peut aussi ne pas avoir pensé à toi de cette manière.

-C'est possible, dit Charlie sans trop y croire, les faux espoirs ce n'étaient pas pour lui.

-Elle va sûrement t'observer les prochains jours, laisse-là tranquille quelques temps.

Charlie était surpris par les paroles de Jason et le regarda sans rien dire. Maintenant, il savait que Jason n'était pas dérangé par les sentiments qu'il avait pour Gabrielle. Et il lui donnait même des conseils. Contrairement à Bill et Rayan qui n'acceptaient pas son choix. Il savait cependant que Rayan se ferait à cette idée après avoir digéré l'information. Bill, en revanche, serait plus difficile à convaincre. Ce que Charlie craignait vraiment c'est qu'il en parle avec leur parents et que ces derniers suivent l'opinion de leur fils aîné. Interdisant à Charlie d'être ami avec la jeune fille.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

Pour toute réponse, Jason donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Charlie.

-Jason ! Charlie ! Appela Rayan en traversant la cour pavé pour les rejoindre. Peeves a encore fait du grabuge.

-Explique.

-Je retournais à la Tour, et il était en train de s'amuser dans les étages avec les malles du professeur Trelawney. Celles qui contiennent les boules de cristal. Il les a fait tomber dans les escaliers.

-Elles sont cassées ? Demanda Jason.

-En miettes serait le terme approprié. Il n'y en a pas une seule d'utilisable, sourit Rayan.

-Alors le cours de mardi est annulé ? Supposa le rouquin.

-Si elles ne sont pas remplacés d'ici là y'a des chances, répondis Rayan.

-Ça nous permettrait de profiter des derniers jours de soleil, proposa Jason.

-En parlant de profiter de quelque chose, enchaîna Charlie. Ça intéresse l'un de vous deux d'aller observer Poufsouffle entraîner son nouvel attrapeur ce soir ?

-Ce n'est pas très fair-play, releva Jason.

-C'est un bon programme. Sans regarder leur technique, continua Rayan avec un clin d'œil. Uniquement pour voir ce que vaux le petit nouveau.

-Réfléchissez deux minutes ! Sollicita Jason. Si les positions étaient inversés, vous voudriez qu'ils viennent vous observer en cachette.

-Ça ne me dérangerais pas, répondit aussi tôt Charlie, suivit juste après par l'accord de Rayan.

-Mauvaises foi ! Lâcha Jason avec un sourire, provoquant un rire chez les deux autres.

Charlie connaissait suffisamment Jason pour savoir qu'il n'irait pas prévenir Liam ou le capitaine de Poufsouffle de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Peu avant dix-sept heure, il eut même la surprise de voir Rayan sortir du château accompagné par Jason.

-Alors, tu as changé d'avis, lança Charlie.

-Vous vous ferez prendre si je ne viens pas, dit-il pour sa défense.


	4. Chapter 4 - L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle

Chapitre IV :

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers le terrain de Quidditch, inconscient que quelqu'un les suivait du regard. Bientôt, ils entendirent le sifflement des balais qui fendaient les airs, des bruits sourds lorsque le souaffle passait de mains en mains puis un coup de sifflet lorsqu'un but était marqué. Le petit groupe se rapprocha le plus silencieusement possible, montant par dessus la rambarde qui donnait sous les gradins dans lesquels s'asseyaient les spectateurs. Charlie, Jason et Rayan avancèrent jusqu'à devoir s'accroupir devant un pan de bois qui les protégeaient à la vue de l'équipe adverse. Ils parvenaient tout de même à voir les joueurs voler d'un bout du terrain à l'autre. Si Charlie et Jason respectèrent leur parole, Rayan n'en fit pas autant et observa la technique des autres joueurs. Un coup de coude de Charlie ramena son attention. Tout les trois cherchèrent un moment à repérer l'attrapeur, sans jamais l'apercevoir.

-Où est-il ? S'impatienta Rayan.

-Il est peut-être aussi ponctuel que Charlie quand il s'agit de respecter les heures d'entraînements, avança Jason d'un ton amusé.

-En tout cas, si ce mec est vraiment un nouvel attrapeur il ne prend pas son rôle au sérieux.

-Parce que tu le prend au sérieux toi ? Taquina Rayan en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Soit il débute, soit il a assez d'expérience pour sécher l'entraînement, supposa Jason. Quoique, je penche pour la première hypothèse.

-Où alors elle attend de savoir pourquoi vous espionnez son équipe en cachette, répliqua une voix féminine dans leur dos.

De surprise, Jason se releva vivement et se cogna la tête contre les planches en bois.

-Aie, s'exclama t-il en massant son crâne.

Charlie et Rayan ne se retournèrent pas immédiatement, osant à peine se regarder. Charlie avait tellement espéré passer inaperçu en se faufilant sous les gradins. A leur côté, Jason était planté droit comme un « i » son regard fixé vers la voix inconnue. Les deux autres garçons finirent par se retourner lentement.

-Allez ! Pressa t-elle. Sortez de là tout les trois.

Avec réticence les trois amis obtempérèrent. L'embarras de Charlie se lisait sur son visage étant donné que c'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée. Liam serait furieux une fois au courant. Il risquait de lui retirer son poste d'attrapeur et le sien à Jason. Mais il refusait que son ami perde sa place à cause de lui. Après tout, Jason avait voulu les empêcher d'y aller. Une fois en face de la jeune fille, Charlie ne pu masquer sa surprise en découvrant la tenue réservée à l'attrapeur au couleur de Poufsouffle. Aucun des trois amis n'avaient imaginés que ce talentueux nouveau joueur serait une fille.

Une fille plutôt jolie jugea Charlie. Elle était élancée mais plus petite qu'eux trois. Jason la dépassait d'une tête. Mais son meilleur ami avait toujours été plus grand que lui et Rayan. L'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle était brune, ses cheveux ondulés arrivaient au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux bleu perçants scintillaient d'un éclat vert animé par un regard mélangé entre l'espièglerie et le sérieux. Un petit nez retroussé donnait à son visage des traits fin et agréablement frais. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres légèrement charnues. Un détail tout particulièrement attira le regard du rouquin. S'il avait encore put douter de son statut d'attrapeuse, le pendentif accroché autour de son coup représentant un vif d'or ne pouvait prêter à confusion.

-Rayan Coal, Charlie Weasley et Jason Blakley, fit-elle avec un sifflement. Les coqueluches de Gryffondor de sixième année en personne, je n'arrive pas à croire en ma chance, dit-elle ironiquement.

-Notre réputation n'est visiblement plus à faire les gars, avança Rayan d'un air fière. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, à qui a t'ont l'honneur ?

-Lisa Anderson, le nouveau cauchemars du rouquin, là, entre ton ego de la taille de la Californie et le sérieux de la bande.

-La califorquoi ? Bredouilla Rayan.

-Un État de l'Amérique, Rayan, précisa Jason.

-C'est ça ! Continua Lisa, nullement impressionnée par les connaissance du sorcier. Vous avez dix secondes pour me convaincre de ne pas vous dénoncez.

-Ne prend pas ça aussi sérieusement, tenta Rayan en avançant vers elle avec un sourire charmeur. Tu as pu voir de près les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard.

-Ah ouais, fit Lisa émerveillée avant de reprendre sèchement, bah quand on vois le spécimen, fit-elle en le regardant avec hauteur... Avoir deux jambes, deux bras et un visage doivent suffire !

-Tu t'es vu peut-être ? Non franchement, faut faire quelque chose. Ton apparence générale... Y a du taf pour que tu ressemble à une fille. Du moins physiquement !

-Rayan ! Gronda Charlie.

-Mon style te déplaît, peut-être ?

-Il est carrément atroce ! Tu ne ressemble à rien.

-Ça tombe bien, je ne cherche pas à te plaire.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'un garçon s'intéresserait à toi ? C'est pour ça que t'es entrée dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle ? Pour qu'on te remarque !?

-Rayan, ça suffit ! Intervint sèchement Charlie.

-Mais quoi ? Se plaignit ce dernier.

-Tu vas attirer l'attention des autres joueurs, dit-il d'un ton paniqué.

-Vos dix secondes sont écoulées de toute manière. Vous pouvez dire adieu à cette saison de Quidditch, annonça t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Tu perdrais une occasion de jouer contre un adversaire robuste, dit Jason qui parlait pour la première fois depuis la confrontation avec Lisa qui s'arrêta simplement sans se retourner vers lui.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine, dit-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

-Quelle peste, lâcha Rayan en passant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Qu'est-t-il arrivé ? Demanda Cassandra assise à une table près de la fenêtre en compagnie de Mandy.

-On est fichu, elle va nous faire renvoyer de l'équipe de Quidditch, bredouilla Charlie en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, bientôt rejoint par Rayan et Jason qui ne disait pas un mot.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle fasse vraiment ça ! S'énerva Rayan. Franchement, on a rien fait de si terrible. Je ne fais pas parti de l'équipe de Quidditch mais je trouve que c'est injuste.

-Vous pourriez nous expliquer ? Demanda Mandy d'une voix autoritaire.

-On est aller voir l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'entraîner, et leur nouvelle attrapeuse qui à déjà la réputation d'être très doué en plus d'être prétentieuse, nous a surprise, lâcha Charlie d'un air outré, espérant susciter la compassion de ses amies.

-Sérieusement ! Vous avez observer l'équipe adverse !Je n'arrive pas à le croire... dit Cassandra d'une voix exaspérée en levant les yeux aux ciel

-C'est clair que ce n'était pas la plus brillante de ses idées, fit Rayan d'un ton de reproche.

-Attend ! Excuse-moi, mais si je me rappel bien, tu n'étais pas contre cette idée ! Lança Charlie avec humeur. Et tu es le seul à avoir observer leur tactique de jeu !

-Ton attitude fair-play est toute à ton honneur, Charlie, répondit Mandy sarcastiquement. Vous qui êtes si passionné de Quidditch, bafouer ainsi l'une des règles établies entre joueur depuis des générations...

De son coté Cassandra se pinça l'arrête du nez devant la mauvaise foi évidente de ses deux amis. Et Mandy était vraiment irritée. Quand il s'y mettait ces deux là, ça finissait souvent mal et elle n'était pas sur que Jason allait les calmer cette fois. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure et elle n'aimait pas quand il était comme ça. Il avait toujours était de nature calme mais lorsqu'il l'était pendant une dispute, c'était vraiment flippant.

Charlie avait déjà vu Mandy énervée, mais il n'aimait jamais quand cela arrivait. Il avait à la fois l'impression d'avoir déçu son amie, ce qui était le cas, mais aussi de se faire réprimander comme un gamin de cinq ans qui a voler un bonbon. Après ça, toute sa colère s'effondra et il se sentit vraiment stupide.

-Liam va être furieux quand il l'apprendra..., se lamenta-t-il. Il ne manquera pas de nous retirer de l'équipe devant tout le monde, histoire que l'humiliation soit bien cuisante.

-Et toi, tu ne dis rien ! ajouta Rayan en regardant Jason qui s'était plongé dans le silence depuis qu'il avait quitté le stade de Quidditch.

-A quoi bon, répondit-il avant de monter dans leur dortoir sans leur accorder plus d'importance.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Tu sais Rayan, si j'étais toi, je pense que j'éviterais de la ramener, fit Mandy avec humeur. Même si tu es son ami et qu'il ne t'as pas fais de réflexion sur ton comportement, moi je suis capable de te dire ce qu'il pense tout bas. De ce que j'ai compris de la situation, qui bien que délicate, aurait pu ne pas tourner à la catastrophe, c'est toi qui a empiré les choses.

Charlie s'en voulait énormément, il était prêt à aller voir Liam pour le supplier de garder Jason dans l'équipe, mais il n'en n'eut pas la force ni le courage... Il avait peur de voir la déception qui ne manquerait pas de paraître dans les yeux de son capitaine. Celui-là même qui avait repéré le premier année qu'il était lors de son premier cours de balai volant. Après le cours, Liam était allé voir madame Bibine pour lui demander si elle pouvait donner des exercices de vol plus difficiles au rouquin. Et en observant Charlie voler à travers les cercles de couleurs suspendu dans le ciel, Liam avait sut immédiatement qu'il voulait ce joueur dans son équipe. Il proposa à Charlie de continuer à s'entraîner dur pendant ses leçons de vol. Malgré ses facilités, le règlement interdisait qu'un premier année entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Mais dès qu'il fut entré en deuxième année, Charlie passa facilement le test pour obtenir le poste d'attrapeur.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas d'Halloween, Charlie monta chercher Jason qui n'avait pas bougé du dortoir depuis qu'ils étaient revenu. Il descendit avec un visage fermé. Il se rendit dans le hall sans échanger un mot avec Charlie et Rayan. Jason avait dit à Charlie juste avant de rejoindre Rayan qui les attendait dans la salle commune qu'il était persuadé que les paroles de leur ami avaient jouées contre eux et que ce serait en partie de sa faute si ils étaient privés de Quidditch. Ils rejoignirent les filles qui étaient parties dans leur coin peu après que Rayan ai reconnu ses torts et qu'il se soit excusé de son comportement. Le groupe d'ami était assez soudé pour passer à autre chose immédiatement sans ressentir de rancœur. C'est donc soudé qu'ils s'installèrent tous à table.

Les dernières décorations qui devaient orner la Grande Salle avaient été posées dans la journée. Désormais, on pouvait voir des squelettes accrochés aux murs par des chaînes qui grinçaient sous les petites rafales de vents qui soufflaient de temps en temps, provoquant des frissons chez la plupart des élèves. De fausses araignées parcouraient les tables de leur longues pattes velus. L'une d'entre elle s'aventura lentement sur la manche de Mandy. Celle-ci, détourna les yeux de la décoration murale en sentant des picotements réguliers sur son bras. Elle réagit immédiatement et balançant la bête sur la table et en l'écrasant avec son livre de métamorphose. Il y avait des pétards surprises qui laissaient échapper de la fumée quand ils explosaient avec des rires de sorcières et des nuages de créatures ensorcelés qui bondissaient aux visages des élèves qui les ouvraient.

Les trois garçons s'étaient installés en face de Mandy et Cassandra qui étaient dans une conversation animé.

-Saleté de bestiole ! Chaque année c'est la même chose ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

-Toi qui déteste tant les araignées, je suis toujours aussi impressionnée de voir ton attitude imperturbable face à elles, répondit Cassandra d'un ton amusé.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais peur, c'est juste que je les trouves incroyablement répugnante. Et si l'on prend ce détail en compte, c'est encore plus surprenant que j'aime la fête d'Halloween.

-Ouais, pas tellement. Quand tu vois la qualité des repas lors du festins et sans tenir compte du fait que l'on récupère pleins de bonbons à la fin de celui-ci, je pense que supporter quelques araignées aux longues pattes velus n'est pas une épreuve si insurmontable que ça.

Mandy fit une grimace en réponse à la magnifique description que Cassandra venait de faire et dirigea son attention vers les garçons afin de les faire participer à la conversation. Mais aucuns d'eux n'écoutaient ce qu'elles disaient. Ils regardaient à droite et à gauche, craignant de voir surgir Liam devant eux à tout instant. Mais le septième année était installé avec ses amis, à la table la plus proche des portes de la Grande Salle et il ne semblait pas du tout contrarié au vu du sourire qu'il arborait. Charlie jeta un regard interrogateur aux deux autres.

-Vous croyez qu'il ne l'a pas cru ? Demanda Rayan avec espoir.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Charlie. Il y a autre chose.

-Elle ne lui en a simplement pas parlé, dit Jason à voix basse.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce qu'elle vient de me le dire.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Interrogea Rayan. Pourtant, tu es resté avec nous depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Pour toute réponse, Jason lui montra un bout de parchemin froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Des lettres fines étaient écrites à l'encre : «J'espère pour toi que tu as raison L.A». Charlie regarda la table des Poufsouffles d'un air abasourdi. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Lisa ne comptait pas les dénoncer finalement.

-Tu ne pense pas qu'elle va vous faire du chantage ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ? Se méfia Rayan.

-Non, dit Jason sérieusement. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre. Si son action était calculée je pense qu'elle n'attendrait pas pour nous faire savoir ce qu'elle veut.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons de la chance qu'elle n'ait rien dit.

-Tu veux pas lui offrir des fleurs pendant que tu y es ! S'indigna Rayan.

-C'est parce qu'elle t'a tenu tête que tu parle d'elle avec autant d'estime, se moqua gentiment Charlie.

Jason n'en écouta pas plus. Parfois, ses meilleurs amis pouvaient se comporter comme un couple de personne âgé particulièrement agaçant dans leurs chamailleries quotidiennes. En retournant le petit bout de parchemin, il remarqua une note inscrite au dos. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Charlie et Rayan étaient trop occupés à se lancer des piques. Il fourra rapidement le papier dans sa poche et mangea son repas le plus naturellement possible en participant à la conversation de ses amis.

En retournant à la salle commune des Gryffondors à la fin du festin, les bras de Cassandra et de Mandy étaient chargés de bonbons sortie des pétards surprises ayant explosés à la table des rouges et or. Le petit groupe s'installa dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée et engouffrèrent tout les bonbons en riant joyeusement. Lorsque les garçons eurent dit bonsoir aux fille et qu'ils montèrent dans leur dortoir pour enfiler leur pyjama et se glisser sous les couvertures, Charlie se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Gabrielle à la table des Serpentard pendant le festin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

Le mardi suivant s'annonça être plutôt tranquille puisque les boules de cristal du professeur de Divination n'avaient pas pu être remplacées, le cours de l'après-midi fut annulé. Après le repas du midi Jason sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Charlie et Rayan. Le jeune prefet se dirigea vers la grande porte tandis que ses deux amis montaient les escaliers de marbres pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Il avait envie de profiter des dernières heures de soleil avant de voir s'installer les jours pluvieux et froids de début novembre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en repensant à Charlie et Rayan qui n'avaient pas pu l'accompagner parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Bien que Jason leur avait proposé son aide, les deux garçons avaient insisté pour qu'il ne reste pas enfermé à l'intérieur avec eux, disant qu'ils s'en sortiraient parfaitement sans lui. A cela, Jason avait répondu qu'il relirait rapidement leur devoir après le dîner.

Jason descendit le long du chemin menant au lac. Il respira l'air à pleins poumons en fixant son regard sur l'horizon. Les trois garçons avaient cela en commun : ils aimaient se retrouver au grand air. Profiter du calme paisible qui entourait Poudlard et pouvoir observer indéfiniment les montagnes écossaises alentour. On pourrait facilement penser que Jason était dû genre à passer des heures enfermé dans une bibliothèque vu son air sérieux et ses bons résultats mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était simplement doté de facultés mentales impressionnantes. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il lui suffisait simplement de lire quelque chose pour en retenir immédiatement les informations les plus importantes. Ainsi, lorsqu'il assistait à un cours, il retenait et comprenait mieux que ses camarades ce que les professeurs enseignaient. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas besoin de passer des heures à la bibliothèque, il pouvait se débrouiller simplement avec ses manuels scolaires ou alors, il empruntait un livre qui complétait son niveau d'étude pour le lire à l'extérieur du château.

Mais ce que Jason aimait vraiment, c'était le Quidditch. Depuis qu'il avait vu un match avec son père lorsqu'il était petit il était fasciné par ce sport. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour le travail d'équipe que devait fournir chacun des joueurs pour contribuer à la bonne cohésion du jeu. Pour lui, aucun poste n'était plus important qu'un autre et ceux qui se contentaient uniquement d'acclamer l'attrapeur ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'était le Quidditch. Il admirait l'agilité des attrapeurs, la fluidité de vol des poursuiveurs, les réflexes des gardiens, mais il enviait surtout la maîtrise des batteurs. Ils avaient pour rôles de protéger les membres de leur propre équipe en envoyant les Cognards sur les joueurs adverses pour déstabiliser leur jeu. L'idéal, étant d'avoir un coéquipier avec lequel il s'entendrait bien. Pour coordonner leurs actions.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par de la musique. Jason marchait près du lac qu'il longeait depuis un moment les mains dans les poches. Le dos contre un arbre, il reconnut Lisa Anderson, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle. Elle était assise avec une guitare moldu entre les mains et jouait quelques notes le regard perdu sur le lac. Après quelques minutes où la jeune fille gratta sa guitare sans but, un air qui semblait familier à Jason parvint jusqu'à lui. C'était une musique simple mais agréable à l'oreille. Il devina sans mal qu'elle jouait de l'instrument depuis longtemps au vu de la facilité avec laquelle elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur les cordes. Malgré son indiscutable aisance, il fut surprit d'entendre une fausse note dans le refrain. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et fini de jouer la mélodie sans problème. Il écouta les accords, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien, il observa Lisa. Elle semblait écrire sur un cahier d'écolier. Il sourit à cette image. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout mais il pensa que ça lui ressemblait. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit sa guitare, toujours inconsciente de sa présence, et se remit à jouer. La mélodie semblait naître sous ses doigts. Elle était plus triste que la précédente mais le toucha bien plus.

Lisa sembla enfin remarquer sa présence puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle fut surprise de voir le jeune homme. Elle le regarda s'approcher et il s'assit près d'elle.

-C'était très beau, complimenta t-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu joue depuis longtemps ? Questionna Jason.

-Depuis que j'ai trouvé ma première guitare, confia t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant après l'avoir observé un petit instant. Quand j'ai eu sept ans je me suis enfuie de chez moi un matin et je suis allée jusque dans le Londres moldu. J'ai trouvé une guitare à côté d'un container. Elle avait plusieurs cordes cassés mais pour moi c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Comme un cadeau le jour de noël. Quand on m'a retrouvé, je jouais avec les cordes, les notes qui s'en échappaient ne ressemblaient vraiment à rien. Mes parents m'ont grondé évidemment, mais ils ont fini par me laisser ma guitare. Et ensuite, ils ont même décidé de me payer des cours. Bien sur, ce n'était pas un problème, tu sais très bien que la famille Anderson ne manque pas d'argent. C'est plutôt l'inverse, d'ailleurs.

-C'est épatant. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorciers qui jouent d'un instrument moldu.

-Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle était modeste, pensa t-il. Et cela lui plut sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils regardaient tout les deux en direction du lac.

-Tu es fille unique je crois.

-Hmm, acquiesça t-elle l'air songeur. Et toi ?

-J'ai trois petites sœurs, deux sœurs jumelles de un an mes aînées et un grand frère, dit-il d'une traite

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Oui, c'est souvent cette réaction là que je reçois.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie.

-Non, non, dit-il immédiatement. Ce n'est rien. Mon frère a fini ses études à Poudlard depuis cinq ans, il travaille comme stagiaire à Sainte Mangouste. Les jumelles, Kate et Anna sont en dernière année à Serdaigle et les triplées sont encore trop jeunes pour entrer à Poudlard. Alors, avec une famille aussi nombreuse je t'envie un peu d'être fille unique.

-Ça n'a pas que des avantages.

-Je m'en doute. Mais même si j'adore ma famille, je profite de pouvoir être seul ici. Kate, Anna et moi ne sommes pas du genre à traîner ensemble et faisant partie de maison différente nous n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion de nous voir. Mais dans un sens ça ne nous dérange pas.

-L'ambiance chez toi doit être très bruyante avec une famille aussi nombreuse, dit-elle d'une voix douce, un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Oui c'est vrai, reconnut-il. Et en ça, je ressemble beaucoup à Charlie puisqu'ils sont aussi sept enfants dans la famille.

-Je n'ose pas imaginer les deux familles s'invitant à manger, fit-elle en riant.

-C'est déjà arrivé tu sais ! S'exclama Jason en éclatant de rire à son tour. Les Weasley nous ont tous invité un après-midi et nous avons fait une partie de paintball tous ensemble. Mais c'était tellement catastrophique et ingérable que l'expérience n'a plus jamais été renouvelé. Malgré le fait que nos deux familles s'entendent très bien.

-Ah oui ! Je connais le paintball, ajouta t-elle. En fait, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est un peu moldu. Comme le cinéma ou les jeux vidéos.

-Sérieux ? S'enthousiasma Jason. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'aime beaucoup regarder des films aussi, la science fiction surtout !

-Ah oui ?! Fit-elle intéressée. Est-ce que tu ferais parti des rares personnes à connaître le film Alien ?

-Avec le personnage de Ripley ?

Au sourire qu'elle lui lança, il sut qu'elle parlait bien de ce film.

-Évidemment c'est un incontournable !

-Tu sais que le succès a engendré une franchise et qu'une quadrilogie et prévu ?

-Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait suivre l'actualité moldu avec La Gazette du Sorcier.

-C'est ma meilleure amie qui me donne des nouvelles. Bref, le deuxième film est sortie au cinéma il y a un mois, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir puisque nous sommes à Poudlard. Je vais devoir louer une cassette pendant les vacances de noël.

-Je t'envie ! Moi je n'ai pas de magnétoscope...

-Eh bien...Tu sais...commença t-elle avec hésitation, elle semblait mal à l'aise. Je trouve que nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour devenir amis, alors que pense tu de venir un après-midi chez moi pendant les vacances de décembre pour le regarder ?

-Je pense que c'est une logique qui me plais, répondit-il en riant.

Jason la trouvait étrange. Lisa était une fille très gentille. Elle lui avait fait forte impression lors de leur première rencontre avec son audace, ses répliques ironiques bien placés et sa posture assurée. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait qu'elle pouvait aussi se montrer douce, impliqué dans ce qu'elle aimait, comme la guitare, et qu'elle était agréablement jolie. Il se traita d'idiot mentalement quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Mais c'était trop tard, il se connaissait assez pour savoir que la jeune fille lui plaisait. Il aimait ce mélange de malice et de sérieux dans ses beaux yeux bleus. En l'observant un petit peu plus pendant qu'ils continuaient à parler et à rire ensemble, il remarqua qu'elle portait son collier en forme de vif d'or autour du cou. De plus près, il remarquait mieux les détails. La chaîne et les ailes étaient en argent et la boule en or. Évidemment, il était beaucoup plus petit qu'un vrai vif d'or mais Jason trouva qu'il allait particulièrement bien à la jeune fille. Il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse aller aussi bien à quelqu'un d'autre que Lisa.

Le temps passa rapidement et ils rentrèrent ensemble au château lorsque l'heure du dîné approchât. Au moment où ils entraient ensemble dans le hall Jason repensa à leur discussion et un détail l'interpella.

-Mais, dis-moi, comment t'as meilleure amie peut te tenir au courant des actualités moldue alors que nous ne pouvons pas recevoir leur journaux ?

-Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Wendy, elle est moldue, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté. Elle me transmet quelques actualités dans ses lettres, mais uniquement celles qui sont vraiment vitales.

Surprit, Jason abandonna Lisa après l'avoir accompagné à sa table. Elle fut accueillit par une multitudes de tête amicale. Quelques filles qu'il devina être ses amies, gloussèrent en l'apercevant et certaines lancèrent un clin d'œil à Lisa. Jason ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux au sol le temps de quelques secondes et il était persuadé d'avoir un peu rougit. Mais il se reprit vite et leur offrit un sourire aimable avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Les jours qui suivirent, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor se rendit compte de l'absence de Gabrielle dans les couloirs du château. Mais c'est surtout la place vide qu'elle laissait à la table des Serpentards qui lui permit vraiment de s'assurer que la jeune fille n'était plus entre les murs de Poudlard. Et il en fut très inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de terrible était arrivé.

Aucuns élèves de l'école n'en parla vraiment. Pourtant, Charlie savait que Gabrielle était le sujet de rumeur préféré de ses camarades lorsque rien d'autre ne retenait leur attention. Mais il se fit la réflexion que finalement, cela devait les arranger plus que les interroger qu'elle soit absente. Il avait bien sur entendu quelques troisièmes années chuchoter qu'elle avait finit par rejoindre son père pour commettre des crimes à son tour. Mais rien dans les numéros de la Gazette du Sorciers des prochains jours ne vint étoffer leur propos.

Il n'y avait que les Serpentards qui n'accordait pas le moindre intérêt à l'absence de leur camarade. Somers affichait même une indifférence paraissant si naturel que Charlie se sentit mal à l'aise sur le moment. La réaction du Serpentard était vraiment étrange si l'on considérait l'intérêt croissant qu'il avait eut ces dernier temps.

Charlie aurait voulu pouvoir avoir de ses nouvelles, mais la lettre qu'il avait envoyé lui était revenue le jour même sans avoir été ouverte. Il en avait déduit que la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Il essayait de se raisonner, mais il craignait qu'il ne soit arrivée malheur à la jeune fille à qui il portait autant d'attachement.

Au milieu de la semaine, une pluie forte battait contre les vitres de la salle commune. Charlie, assit dans un fauteuil en compagnie de Rayan et Mandy, ne disait pas un mot, les yeux plongés dans les flammes de la cheminée, indifférent à la conversation de ses amis.

-Ça fait une bonne heure qu'il est dans cet état, se lamenta Rayan en écartant la question de Cassandra qui venait de les rejoindre d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment, continua Mandy. Hier, Tu m'a dit qu'il avait été si négligent durant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que son pantalon prenait feu.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Cassandra en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Mandy.

Ils étaient les deux seul de la bande à avoir choisit de poursuivre les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique..

-Ça m'a drôlement étonnée de le voir aussi peu attentif. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Surtout lors d'un cours qu'il affectionne autant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne nous entend pas parler, dit Mandy d'un air abasourdi en agitant sa mains sous les yeux absent du rouquin.

-On devrait peut-être le faire sortir de sa léthargie, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner, proposa Rayan.

-Charlie ? Appela Cassandra. Charlie !

Elle secoua le jeune homme qui posa immédiatement les yeux sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il d'une voix naturelle, comme si il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son moment d'absence.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta un peu trop sèchement la jeune fille. Ça fait des jours que tu ne parles plus sans qu'on sache pourquoi et tu viens de passer une heure les yeux perdu dans le vide sans remarquer qu'on parlait de toi. C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question, il me semble.

Les yeux ronds, Charlie regardait Cassandra comme si il lui avait poussé des cornes sur la tête. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille s'adressait à lui sur ce ton. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix pour une quelconque raison auparavant, contre personne, si bien que Charlie ne fut pas le seul à être surpris par sa colère.

-Mais Cassie, calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser Mandy.

-Mais je suis calme, s'obstina t-elle. Je ne supporte simplement plus de te voir aussi apathique, dit-elle à Charlie. C'est insupportable.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui en prenant les mains de Charlie dans les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler ! L'invita Cassandra.

Charlie détourna les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

-C'est que, je suis inquiet pour quelqu'un, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

-C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce. Est-ce que Ginny est tombée malade ?

Tout ses amis savaient que Ginny était la plus jeune des Weasley et que Charlie l'affectionnait beaucoup. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation particulière et bien que Ginny adorait tous ses frères, Charlie avait toujours été son préféré.

-Non. Ginny va bien. Cette personne est élève ici, dit-il en détournant les yeux du regard scrutateur que la jeune fille braquait sur lui.

Charlie ne remarqua pas que la mâchoire de Cassandra s'était crispée. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le mélange de déception et de jalousie qui animait ses yeux à cet instant. Il n'entendit pas non plus le soupir exaspéré de Rayan qui avait deviné l'objet de toutes les pensés de son meilleur ami.

Charlie qui avait passé les dernières heures à se poser toutes les questions possible et imaginable sur Gabrielle lança un regard circulaire sur la salle commune avec une unique question en tête :

-Où est Jason ?

Cassandra se releva d'un bond, lança à Charlie un regard indescriptible avant de tourner les talons et de sortir par le portrait de la grosse dame. Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper tout de suite.

-On ne sait pas, répondit Rayan avec un énième soupir. Il disparaît de plus en plus ces dernier temps si tu n'avais pas encore remarqué, lui reprocha t-il.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous si agressif ? Demanda le jeune homme en perdant patience. Je suis distrait ces derniers jours, c'est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faite un drame.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien réalisé la situation là. Ça fait deux semaines, presque trois que t'es dans cet état. Tu m'étonne que Cassie finisse par péter un câble.

-Arrête de déconner, Rayan. Ça n'a rien de drôle.

-Et on est quel jour d'après toi ?

-Le quatre novembre, assura Charlie.

Mandy se frappa le front de sa main et Rayan se pinça le nez.

-Je n'en étais pas sur, surtout que Jason n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui en ai parlé. Je savais bien que tu ne faisais plus attention à rien depuis quelques temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Charlie.

-Charlie, nous sommes mi novembre, lui apprit Mandy.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu louper deux semaines sans m'en apercevoir ?

-Mais sérieusement, quel sort t'as jeter cette nana pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

-Attend ! Dit Charlie en semblant réaliser quelque chose. Tu veux dire que Gabrielle n'est plus revenu à Poudlard depuis autant de temps ?

-Mais j'y crois pas ! Tu veux pas penser à autre chose ! S'énerva Rayan.

-Gabrielle Foxter ? Demanda Mandy les yeux ronds. C'est une blague j'espère ? Tu n'es tout de même pas amoureux de cette fille.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec elle ! Vous ne la connaissez même pas.

-Et toi, tu la connais peut-être !? Tu sais pourquoi elle est pas là ? Le provoqua Rayan.

Charlie ne sut que répondre. Il reconnaissait que Rayan avait raison... Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Il ne savait presque rien d'elle, sauf ce que Bill lui avait dit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne lui avait même jamais parlé d'elle.

-Charlie, que tu perde la notion du temps parce que les jours passe vite, surtout en ce moment, je veux bien. Uniquement si c'est à cause des cours ! Mais là, non.

-Aller ! On arrête de parler de ça et on va manger, proposa Mandy. Cassie est descendue toute seule et même si elle était en colère, je suis sur qu'elle est tout de même inquiète pour toi en ce moment.

Le week-end qui suivit, Jason et Charlie se retrouvèrent dehors dans le froid mordant de novembre. Charlie avait passé la nuit à se remémorer les jours qu'il avait inconsciemment laisser filer, tout en étant certain que c'était impossible. Mais même Jason affirmait que ce que lui avait assuré Mandy et Rayan était vrai.

-Tu étais comme un fantôme... Le regard inexpressif, tu ne participais jamais à nos conversations. C'est comme si tu avais été une coquille vide pendant tout ce temps. Cassie s'est immédiatement inquiété de ton état. Moi, je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille parce que je savais que c'était à cause de Gabrielle mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je pensais que tu avais appris une mauvaise nouvelle alors j'ai préféré te laisser seul puisque tu ne semblais pas vouloir en parler.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Les jours sont passés sans que je ne m'en rende compte... Les profs ne se sont pas posés de questions ?

-Tu ne participais plus en cours, pourtant tu parvenais à exécuter les démonstrations ou les préparations de potions sans trop de difficultés, alors ils ont simplement pensé que tu étais distrait. Ça arrive à pas mal d'élèves au bout de quelques années.

Charlie resta silencieux quelques instants pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction du hangars à bateaux. Ils avaient découverts que l'endroit, en plus d'être calme et silencieusement agréable était déserté par les élèves. Personne n'y allait jamais. Jason ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et ils s'installèrent sur une barque retourné.

-Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de Gabrielle, avoua Charlie au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Jason n'avait pas osé lui poser de question. Ma lettre est revenue le jour même.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répondit Jason. Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de répondre à ta lettre.

-Elle ne l'a même pas ouverte, Jason...

-Donc elle ne l'a pas lu, je vois où tu veux en venir.

Le reste de la semaine Charlie recommença à parler avec ses amis et à être complètement attentif en cours. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Gabrielle et de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Ce jour là, Gryffondors avaient un cours de Métamorphose en commun avec les élèves de Serpentards. McGonagall longeait les rangs en surveillant de son regard de rapace les élèves qui grattaient de leur plumes le parchemin qu'ils se précipitaient de remplir. L'heure avait commencé dans un brouhaha inhabituel pour sa classe. La directrice des rouges et ors n'avait jamais rencontré de problèmes pour maintenir l'ordre parmi ses élèves, toutes classes confondues. D'un coup de baguette, elle avait fait apparaître un questionnaire complet sur le tableau noir derrière son bureau. Elle avait également retiré dix points à chacune des deux maisons afin de calmer les esprits les plus contestataires.

Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, Charlie reposa sa plume en poussant un soupir. Il massa son poignet douloureux d'avoir écrit avec rapidité. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la classe en compagnie de ses amis.

-Espèce de vieille morue défraîchie, s'exclama Rayan lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné du professeur McGonagall pour être certain qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Nous coller un questionnaire pour quelques bavardages.

-Rayan, n'insulte pas le professeur McGonagall, gronda Cassie en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a eu raison, il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit aujourd'hui.

-Je me demande pourquoi, intervint Mandy en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le couloir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en tournant à gauche, le petit groupe pénétra dans le hall qui conduisait aux cachots. Vous avez compris pourquoi les Serpentards étaient si agités ?

-Non, je n'ai pas pu écouter leurs conversations, révéla Jason.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi, dit Charlie.

Ils étaient en train de descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots et la porte de la salle de cours de potions venait de s'ouvrir sur une élève à l'uniforme de Serpentard. Elle était de dos, mais Charlie aurait reconnu ses cheveux blonds parmi une foule bondé. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement, puis s'engager dans une course folle. La silhouette de Rogue se dessina dans l'ouverture ainsi que le rictus sarcastique qui ne quittait jamais totalement ses lèvres.

-J'ai hâte de lire votre devoir, miss Foxter.

-Je vous comprend, répliqua t-elle d'un ton provocateur avant de tourner le dos à son professeur.

Elle longea le couloir et s'aperçut que Charlie et son groupe d'amis étaient en train de l'observer. Elle défia du regard chacun des Gryffondors présents. Mais elle baissa les yeux en passant devant le jeune homme puis disparu dans les escaliers qui remontaient vers le château. Charlie ne sut comment interpréter ce geste, mais il ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire demi-tour et rattraper la jeune fille afin de lui poser la multitude de questions qui avaient occupé son esprit ces dernières semaines. Mais il entra à la suite de Jason dans la salle de cours à l'aspect repoussante en se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de lui parler maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau entre les murs de Poudlard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

L'air était glacial et humide lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe. L'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait toujours ne manqua pas d'agresser les narines des sixièmes années. Tandis que Charlie et Rayan s'asseyaient à une paillasse dans le fond de la salle Jason alla rejoindre une élève au deuxième rang que Charlie mit quelque minutes à reconnaître. C'était Lisa Anderson l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle. Il fut très surpris mais ne fit aucune réflexion à ce sujet se promettant d'en parler plus tard avec son meilleur ami. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Rayan de lui donner un coup de coude pour lui montrer avec un sourire goguenard ce que Charlie avait déjà remarqué. Un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ne pouvait formuler à voix haute.

Le silence se fit instantanément lorsque le professeur Rogue referma la porte d'un geste sec. Son regard sévère toisa les élèves un par un, comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante et j'exigerais une complète attention de la part des esprit les plus distraits et inefficaces. Cette potion nécessite une concentration extrême et de la précision. Des qualités qui échappent aux esprits vulgaires, finit-il par dire de sa voix doucereuse en fixant l'un après l'autre chacun des Gryffondor présent. Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, et nombreux d'entre vous sont concernés, il s'agit d'un somnifère puissant qui si il est mal préparé peut entraîner des conséquences...funestes.

D'un simple coup de baguette, les différentes étapes de la préparation s'écrivirent à la craie sur le tableau. L'écriture du professeur Rogue avait toujours été illisible, semblable à des pattes de mouches que l'on aurait collé entre elles, et cela quelque soit l'endroit ou Charlie s'asseyait dans la salle. Il aurait même parié qu'en étant juste devant le tableau il n'aurait pas pu mieux déchiffrer les espèce de hiéroglyphe que son cerveaux refusait de traiter et de considérer comme un langage humain.

Tous les élèves commencèrent à sortir les accessoires et les ingrédients nécessaires. Certains se levèrent pour aller chercher ce qui leur manquait dans l'armoire à ingrédients de Rogue.

Au bout d'une demi-heure des vapeurs s'échappaient des chaudrons et l'atmosphère était désormais lourde et tendue. Les élèves avaient remonté leurs manches à cause de la chaleur et de la sueur coulaient de certains fronts.

Charlie était fébrile face à sa potion qui arborait par chance la légère couleur cassis qu'il devait obtenir à mi-chemin de la préparation. Il était tellement concentré qu'il craignait de se louper. Il avait certes de grosses difficultés dans la rédaction de ses devoirs, mais lorsqu'il devait simplement suivre quelques instructions qu'il pensait simpliste, il était toujours étonné de ne pas parvenir à un résultat convenable. Il savait que ses résultats dans cette matière étaient important, puisqu'il nourrissait l'espoir de pouvoir se servir de ses connaissances en potion dans son futur métier.

La suite se passa de manière si inattendu que tout le monde sursauta. Un chaudron se mit soudain à siffler aussi fort qu'une cocote minute. Cela venait des rangs de devant. Des volutes de fumés noires s'échappaient rapidement et avec force du chaudron de Jason et de Lisa. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Rogue alerté par le bruit s'était rapidement levé de son bureau où il corrigeait des copies et se hâta la baguette dans les mains sur le point d'intervenir. Tandis que Jason plongeait sur Lisa. Ils disparurent du champs de vision de Charlie au moment ou le chaudron explosa.

Lorsque Rogue eut ramené le calme dans la classe et que les éclaboussures de la potions furent nettoyés, il tourna un regard meurtrier vers la personne responsable de l'explosion. Prêt à faire exploser le record de points perdus et le nombre de retenues distribuées. Sans compter les remontrances verbales qui en découlaient. Mais la réaction qu'il eut en reconnaissant Lisa n'était pas dans l'habitude de leur maître des potions. A la place de la fureur profonde qui aurait dû résonner contre les murs de la salle de cours et faire trembler les nombreux ingrédients qui flottaient dans des bocaux, il tordit ses lèvres en un dédain évident et fronça les sourcils.

-Ne pouviez-vous donc pas faire preuve de vigilance ! Lança Rogue avec sarcasme avant de nettoyer le contenu du chaudron qui s'était répandu sur le sol d'un coup de baguette magique.

Puis le maître des cachots pinça les lèvres, semblant se retenir avec grand mal de rajouter quelque chose et il ordonna à tous les élèves de noter leur devoir pour le prochain cours juste avant que la cloche ne retentisse, indiquant la fin du cours.

En sortant dans le couloir, une bonne partie des élèves s'étaient déjà regroupé autour de Lisa. Mais Jason réussit à les faire fuir en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie. Charlie les rejoignit, suivit par Rayan.

-Alors là, chapeau ! J'arrive pas à croire que Rogue n'ai pas hurlé ! S'exclama Rayan ! Qu'il ne t'ai pas menacé ! Qu'il ne t'ai pas étripé ! S'emballa t-il.

-Je crois qu'on a compris, vieux ! S'agaça Jason.

-Quoi, tu ne te demande pas comment elle a fait pour réussir cet exploit ?

- _Elle_ , aimerait que tu ne parle pas d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, répliqua furieusement Lisa.

-Rhoo c'est bon ! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Désolé.

-Je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas anodin, fit Charlie. Ce n'est pas comme si Rogue avait l'habitude d'être tolérant.

-C'était simplement un coup de chance, voilà tout ! Fit-elle avant de remonter les escaliers et de disparaître sans les attendre.

Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long. Pas convaincu du tout de la magnanimité de leur maître des potions.

Le soir même, Charlie se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs mais tourna en rond parmi les rayonnages pendant tellement longtemps que Mme Pince du le jeter dehors pour pouvoir fermer. Le couvre feu était dans trente minutes et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre par un préfet ou un professeur et ainsi écoper d'une retenue. Mais il chercha à rencontrer Gabrielle encore un peu dans les couloirs obscurcis du château. Il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit depuis longtemps dans la salle commune des Serpentards, le faisant arpenter les étages en vain. C'est en arrivant dans les cachots, là où il avait le plus de chance de croiser la jeune fille qu'il décida d'abandonner et de remonter dans sa salle commune. Lorsque la porte de la salle de cours du professeur Rogue s'ouvrit soudainement. Charlie se cacha dans un renfoncement, de peur que le terrible maître des cachot ne l'aperçoive et que sa colère légendaire ne s'abatte sur lui. En observant le couloir de là où il était, il n'aurait pu se douter que quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue pouvait sortir de cette salle en dehors des heures de cours. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur en voyant Rogue s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les cachots. Gabrielle sortit de la salle sur ses talons et elle adressa à la terreur des cachots un regard entendu.

-Jeudi prochain, même heure, dit Rogue dans un grondement.

-Sans faute, assura la jeune fille en commençant à partir.

Puis elle se retourna et lança.

-Professeur ?!

Ce dernier était sur le point de rentrer dans sa salle et il se stoppa net.

-Merci ! Dit-elle simplement.

Celui-ci lui fit un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse et disparu derrière la lourde porte dont l'écho se répercuta de nombreuses fois dans le silence des cachots. Gabrielle se mit à marcher et finit par disparaître au bout du couloir, certainement dans la direction de sa salle commune. Charlie, qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir, resta bouche bée durant de longues minutes. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit et pouvait se résumer par une seule question : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec Rogue à une heure pareil ? ». Puis il secoua la tête pour empêcher une pensée dégoûtante de prendre trop de place dans son esprit. Mais Gabrielle n'avait pas besoin de cours de potions en plus. Il retourna dans son dortoir en ressassant ses pensés et eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.

Les jours qui suivirent cette étrange nuit, Charlie n'eut pas la moindre occasion de parler avec la jeune fille qui semblait, comme à son habitude, tout faire pour l'éviter. Des idées plus étranges les unes que les autres germaient dans son esprit à mesure que le temps passait. Il imaginait que Gabrielle et Rogue organisaient un quelconque complot. L'ancien Serpentard était après tout réputé pour avoir été un Mangemort autrefois. Il lui paraissait tout à fait possible qu'il forme des apprentis mangemorts parmi les élèves de sa maison dans le secret absolu mais dans ce cas là, il y aurait d'autres élèves. Ce qui l'amena, son imagination lancée à se faire encore d'autres idées toutes aussi farfelus. Mais il lui était impossible d'admettre la théorie qui revenait le plus souvent et qui n'était que le fruit de sa jalousie grandissante. Cela le dégoûtait tellement qu'il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en le pensant.

Alors que Charlie se torturait l'esprit en pensant au nouveau mystère qui entourait la jeune fille, Jason continuait de voir régulièrement Lisa. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et allaient ensemble à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner tout en discutant. L'un des premiers samedi de décembre, alors que les élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard, et pendant que Charlie et ses amis faisaient le tour des boutiques pour faire leurs achats de noël, Lisa et lui se rendirent au Trois Balais pour réchauffer leur membres engourdit par le froid. Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocon et le village avait été entièrement recouvert de cette poudre blanche. L'hiver s'était installé du jour au lendemain, sans crier gare.

Madame Rosmerta, la propriétaire du bar était une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses. Lorsqu'elle eut servit les sorciers bruyant accoudés au bar, elle se dirigea vers eux, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à Jason.

-Bonjour vous deux! Lança t-elle avec bonne humeur et un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Une bièraubeurre dans une chope ? Proposa t-elle.

-Oui, je veux bien, répondit Jason.

-Et un chocolat chaud pour moi, dit Lisa lorsque le regard de Mme Rosmerta se tourna vers elle.

Ils regardèrent s'éloigner la tenancière et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Sans raison particulière aucun des deux ne parvenaient à fixer l'autre. Jason savait ce qui le perturbait à ce point. C'était une chose de ce voir entre amis à Poudlard. Mais cela prenait une toute autre dimension dans un pub remplit d'agitation tandis que leur amis étaient tous ensemble dehors. Cela ressemblait fortement à un rendez-vous et il dut avouer que c'est précisément à cela qu'il avait pensé quand il avait proposé à la jeune fille de venir ici.

Charlie avait du donné un coup de coude dans les côte de Rayan avant que celui-ci n'ajoute que c'était une très bonne idée. Tandis que Mandy et Cassandra avait immédiatement compris la manœuvre de leur ami et s'étaient contenté de sourire discrètement.

-Alors, commença t-il en se raclant la gorge. Tu vas faire quelque chose de spécial pour les fêtes de Noël ?

-Eh bien, par vraiment. Je vais simplement faire le réveillons avec mes parents. On invitera peut-être ma tante Isa. Elle a une fille de mon âge.

-Ah oui ? Et tu t'entend bien avec elle ?

-Oui, ça va. Nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêts mais ce n'est que pour une soirée. Et puis elle est assez sympathique quand même.

Le silence fit son grand retour. Et Jason s'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche juste au moment où il allait commenter l'agencement du bar pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient entré il y a dix minutes.

-Comment ce passe ta progression au poste d'attrapeuse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, il se sentait très fier de sa question.

-Ça va, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je me débrouille de mieux en mieux et je pourrais certainement battre Charlie lors du match qui opposera nos deux équipes.

-Je pense que je ne parviendrais pas à te soudoyer d'une quelconque manière pour obtenir des informations sur votre jeu, dit-il en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers elle ayant soudainement plus d'assurance.

Elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfait alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il la draguait. Mais il du se redresser lorsque Rosmerta revint avec leur commande. Elle posa les boissons chaudes devant eux et repartit en s'excusant presque du regard d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Jason porta alors sa Bièraubeurre à sa bouche pour en avaler une gorgée. Il baissa les yeux sur la table et ne put manquer le tremblement des mains de Lisa.

-Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle instantanément. Il fait très bon ici.

-Mais tu tremble, précisa t-il en montrant ses mains.

-Non, ce n'est rien, lui assura Lisa en baissant le regard et en cachant ses mains sous la table.

-C'est un tremblement de repos? demanda t-il alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda t-elle après être resté silencieuse un court moment.

-Hum, j'ai lu un livre sur le sujet. Stade 1 ?

-Ouais... fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et pour dire quoi ? Que mes symptôme sont gérables et que c'est juste une sorte d'urgence ? Que je suis déprimée parce que j'ai une maladie dégénérative aigu à seize ans ? Au début, on a pensé que c'était un tremblement familial, mais ça n'a rien donné. Ensuite une maladie de Wilson. Et puis il y eut la période pendant laquelle ont a cru à une tumeur au cerveau. Mais non... ce n'était que ce bon vieux Parkinson.

Elle avait commencé sa phrase avec beaucoup d'ardeur et elle s'était fini avec un sanglot. Désormais, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et Jason se traita d'abruti pour avoir pousser la jeune fille si loin dans ses retranchements. Il se leva, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et caressait son dos avec douceur pour la réconforter. Il s'excusa de sa curiosité mal placé et il se tut. La laissant se calmer. Ils restèrent là à se fixer, puis elle le remercia de l'avoir écouté, mais surtout de ne pas l'avoir jugé. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens aient pitié d'elle. C'est pour cette raison que personne en dehors du corps enseignant n'était au courant de sa maladie. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Rogue ne l'avait pas réprimandée au dernier cours de potion.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, continua t-elle d'une voix enroué à cause des sanglots. Cette maladie a sauté quelques générations dans ma famille et vu que j'ai la chance d'être une sorcière, ajouta t-elle ironiquement. Les symptômes apparaissent plus tôt et plus rapidement que prévu. Tout ça à cause de la magie... Comme quoi, cela n'a pas que des avantages.

-C'est pour ça que tu aime tant tout ce qui est moldu... déclara t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions. Tu les envies, car sans la magie ta maladie ne ce serait peut-être pas développé.

-Tu es très intelligent, trop pour un Gryffondor. Dit Lisa après avoir acquiescer à sa dernière remarque. Tu es sur que le Choixpeau ne voulait pas t'envoyer à Serdaigle ? Demanda t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Certain, affirma Jason.

Peu après, Charlie, Rayan, Mandy et Cassandra, les bras chargés de paquets entrèrent et vinrent s'installer avec eux. Et les conversations s'enchaînèrent joyeusement.

Puis, l'heure de retourner à Poudlard arriva et ils repartirent tous vers le château. Jason marchait à côté de Lisa sur le chemin du retour. Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains en se répétant qu'il était un Gryffondor, il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune fille qui ne dit pas un mot à ce contact. Mais malgré la tombé de la nuit, Jason remarqua tout de même la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues et qui n'était pas due au froid.

Peu après le dîner, il sortit prendre l'air et marcha jusqu'au lac noir. Bien qu'il eut neigé dans l'après-midi, le ciel était à présent dégagé et des milliers d'étoiles s'y trouvaient. Il regarda alors son reflet dans l'eau, songeur. Il repensait à Lisa et à sa maladie. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait fait des fautes lorsqu'elle avait joué de la guitare l'autre fois. Ses doigts avaient simplement tremblés. Comment une fille qui avait fait de la guitare depuis son plus jeune âge aurait-elle pu se tromper sur un morceau qu'elle maîtrisait aussi bien. Lors de leur rendez-vous le sujet de la maladie de Lisa avait rapidement été écarté, jugeant qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'attarder plus longtemps dessus si elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, Jason était suffisamment informé sur le sujet pour savoir qu'il n'existait aucun remède actuellement, que ce soit dans le monde des sorciers ou des moldus. Alors, Jason fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant une situation où il était impuissant, il décida de ne pas prendre en compte ce détail. Qu'il aviserait plus tard.

Il ne l'entendit pas approcher. Lisa vint se placer à côté de lui, elle murmura :

-Je t'ai vu sortir par la Grande Porte.

-J'aime beaucoup les alentours de Poudlard la nuit, dit-il simplement.

-C'est beau ! Fit-elle en posant son regard sur le reflet du lac. Si je savais dessiner je l'aurais reproduit. Je ne suis pas sur de trouver quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux.

-Moi si, répondit platoniquement le jeune homme en la regardant.

Étonnée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pouvait trouver de plus beau qu'une nuit pleine d'étoiles se reflétant dans une eau calme, dans un décor de boule à neige. Il murmura :

-Toi, devant ce même décor !

Il posa sa main sur sa joue. L'éclat dans les yeux de Lisa disparut lorsqu'elle ferma les paupières à son contact. Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit soupirer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il y lut de l'envie. Probablement la même que celle qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Elle posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa. Et il baissa un peu la tête vers elle. Ils étaient si proche qu'il aurait pu donner le nombre exact de ses cils. Mais à la place il ferma les yeux et embrassa la jeune fille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la serra contre lui pour être encore plus proche d'elle. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle elle baissa la tête et la posa contre son torse.

-Je t'aime Jason, murmura t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Répondit-il. Dès que je t'ai vu la première fois, lorsque tu te tenais devant nous si fièrement, j'ai su que tu me plaisais.

Ils repartirent main dans la main jusqu'au château, le sourire ne quittant pas leur lèvre sur lesquelles demeuraient encore la chaleur de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII :

Peu avant les vacances de noël, Charlie se rendit à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y croiser la jeune fille, bien décidé à lui parler avant de partir. Cela faisait en effet une éternité, lui semblait-il, qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Non seulement son absence soudaine l'avait inquiété mais il voulait surtout en apprendre plus sur cette intrigante scène qu'il avait surpris entre Gabrielle et le Professeur Rogue dans les cachots.

Charlie fut heureux et presque soulager d'apercevoir la jeune fille entre les rayonnages de la section potion. Il grimaça pourtant à cette constatation. Sachant qu'elle était douée en potion, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se donnait tant de mal dans le seul but de plaire au professeur Rogue. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et s'avança vers la jeune fille, qui, trop absorbée par l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre les mains, ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

-Salut, dit-il en s'avançant jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Weasley ! Fit-elle en soupirant après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Je savais que tu viendrais me voir tôt ou tard mais j'espérais un peu plus de répits.

Elle referma le livre qu'elle tenait toujours avec un tremblement imperceptible et le reposa sur l'étagère. Puis, elle tourna les talons dans l'intention évidente de le planter là.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert ma lettre ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant son poignet pour la retenir.

-Aïe ! S'exclama t-elle en se crispant. Quelle lettre ? Demanda Gabrielle aussitôt après l'avoir fait lâcher prise.

-La lettre que je t'ai...attend ! Dit-il soudainement quand il la vit masser celui-ci avec une imperceptible grimace. Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ? Je suis certain de ne pas avoir serré si fort.

-Je n'ai rien au poignet ! Fit-elle agacée. Et je n'ai pas non plus reçu une lettre de ta part alors maintenant fiche moi la paix !

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tendit presque instantanément, détourna le regard en prenant soin de ne pas laisser Charlie voir son visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit Gabrielle d'une voix assurée. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à suffisamment la connaître pour deviner quand elle était mal à l'aise. Elle lui mentait, Charlie en était sur. Il décida de biaiser.

-Tu étais partie de Poudlard ?

-J'étais chez moi parce que j'étais malade.

-Ce n'est pas cohérent, persista le rouquin. Si c'était le cas tu aurais été à l'infirmerie.

-Mon père a voulu que je retourne chez lui, lança t-elle par réflexe.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration durant lequel Charlie, surprit, laissa sa bouche exprimer toute sa stupéfaction pendant que Gabrielle baissait les yeux. Elle eut tout le temps de regretter les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Chez ton père ? Répéta Charlie d'une voix abasourdi. Mais Dumbledore...

-Ne peut rien faire face à ça ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, dit-elle sans volonté.

-Non ! Que s'est-il passé ? Insista t-il. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore t'as autorisé à retourner chez ton père alors qu'il est recherché par les Aurors. Lui, mieux que quiconque, devrait le savoir.

-Parce que Dumbledore n'a pas le choix. Lui, ni aucun sorcier dans ce monde, ne peut refuser le droit parentale que mon père à sur moi.

-C'est horrible ! Fit Charlie plus pour lui même que pour la jeune fille.

Cela agaça Gabrielle et un tique nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche.

-Et où crois-tu que je vais lorsque l'année scolaire se fini ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

-Chez ta mère évidemment, répondit-il avec humeur.

-Elle est morte..., Lâcha Gabrielle d'une voix blanche, le teint livide, ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion.

-Je suis désolé, déclara Charlie qui s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué chez la jeune fille une telle tristesse. Comment c'est arrivé ?

Gabrielle qui avait baissé les yeux au sol les releva si soudainement que Charlie sursauta. Elle posa sur lui un regard rempli d'une haine si puissante qu'un courant d'air froid traversa son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque. Finalement, il n'était plus sur de vouloir le savoir. Avec une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux, Gabrielle répondit d'une voix inhumaine qui lui glaça le sang.

-C'est mon père qui l'a tué.

Charlie s'en voulut d'avoir posé toutes ces questions. Il se sentit coupable. Gabrielle avait perdu sa mère et c'était à cause de son père. Il se demandait pourquoi. Mais le père de Gabrielle était un Mangemort, un fanatique et sa mère une moldue, la raison de sa mort n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. Mais pourquoi avoir conçu Gabrielle ? Si il savait que la mère de Gabrielle était moldu, ce que les mangemorts exècrent le plus au monde, il aurait dû la tuer tout de suite, non ? Est-ce que ses parents s'aimaient malgré tout ? Est-ce que son père est violent avec elle parce qu'elle lui rappel sa mère ? Pourquoi continuer à s'occuper d'elle si il passe son temps à la battre ? Elle vit quand même chez lui pendant les vacances scolaires, si il avait honte de sa fille de sang-mêlé ou si elle représentait une gêne quelconque, n'aurait t-il pas pu se débarrasser de son autorité parental sur Gabrielle ?

Les pensés de Charlie en était là de leurs réflexions lorsque Gabrielle poussa soudain un soupir exaspéré qui le ramena à l'instant présent. Elle le dépassa dans l'intention évidente de quitter la bibliothèque. Charlie lui emboîta le pas.

-Je ne me rappel pas avoir dit que tu pouvais me suivre, Weasley !

Ils étaient maintenant dans un des couloir du château, peu fréquenté à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

-C'est que... j'essaie de comprendre, dit-il.

Elle s'arrêta si brusquement que Charlie faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle posa sur lui un regard assassin.

-Moi je ne veux pas que tu comprennes ! Rien de tout cela ne te regarde ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu me fais chier à me coller comme tu le fais depuis le début de l'année. Je n'aime pas les personnes comme toi. Être aussi obstiné... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, même pour un Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait croire que l'on pourrait être amis, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Retourne voir tes copains rouge et or ! Fou-moi la paix Weasley ! Retourne à ton ancienne vie et fais comme avant. Lorsque je n'existais pas... lança t-elle d'un coup sans reprendre son souffle.

Charlie avait écouté Gabrielle dans un calme parfait. Sans savoir ce qui le poussa à agir ainsi, sans dire un seul mot, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur de pierre. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise si aigu qu'il n'était pas sur qu'il venait d'elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que Charlie posait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une autre fille avant Gabrielle. Il aima immédiatement la texture de ses lèvres et la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur étreinte. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Il lâcha ses poignets et laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à sa taille. Elle se crispa à son contact mais ne le rejeta pas comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Gabrielle glissa avec une hésitation tremblante ses mains sur les épaules de Charlie. Il sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sous les siennes et approfondit leur baiser. Leur langue se trouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet langoureux jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à se séparer.

Le front posé contre le sien. Charlie prit le temps d'observer Gabrielle pendant qu'ils reprenaient tout les deux leur souffle. Il n'y avait plus de haine dans son regard, plus d'arrogance mais une émotion incertaine comme un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Elle semblait perdue, presque comme déconnecté de la réalité. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosés et il posa ses lèvres dessus pour goûter sa peau chaude. Tout contre ses lèvres, il murmura :

-Je t'aime Gabrielle.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que l'information faisait son bout de chemin jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillent d'effrois.

-Je... non... pas moi ! Dit-elle en secouant la tête avant d'essayer de partir.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes à chaque fois ? Demanda-t-il vivement en lui attrapant le poignet. Je sais que si au moins tu ne ressens pas la même chose, cela ne doit pas s'en éloigner de beaucoup.

Elle grimaça à ce geste. Charlie remarqua alors qu'elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il attrapait son poignet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais mal ?

Gabrielle tira sa main pour se libérer et Charlie resserra la pression qu'il exerçait sur son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Elle gémit.

-Fais voir ! Ordonna t-il, il était certain qu'elle était blessée.

-Non, ce n'est rien, répondit un peu trop précipitamment la jeune fille.

-Montre-moi, répéta t-il calmement.

Devant son refus d'obtempérer, Charlie remonta violemment la manche de son uniforme sur son bras. Sa main tremblait légèrement. C'est là qu'il vit un énorme bleu sur le tour complet du poignet de Gabrielle et grimaça en en voyant un autre qui commençait au niveau de son coude et disparaissait sous sa manche. Sur plusieurs endroit de son bras, il voyait des marque jaunies venant de bleus plus anciens. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Gabrielle qui avait retrouvé son air arrogant.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Il sentit un élan de colère monter doucement en lui.

-Mon père ! Cracha t-elle en dégageant son bras des mains de Charlie. C'est bon ? Tu me fou la paix maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

-A noël dernier... Tu es revenu avec un œil au beurre noir... C'était ton père aussi ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

-Mais, personne ne peut rien faire pour t'aider ? Les professeurs ? Dumbledore ? Je suis sûr que Dumbledore pourrait t'aider, affirma Charlie

-Tu es stupide ou bien? s'énerva t-elle. Je t'ai dit que mon père détenait l'autorité absolu sur moi. Il préserve un principe d'éducation très traditionnel et peut m'infliger les corrections qu'il juge nécessaire si cela lui chante. Tu fais parti d'une famille de sang pur, tu devrais savoir comment les anciennes familles élevaient leur enfant il y a quelques années. Dumbledore n'y peut rien, et même le ministère de la magie ne peut pas intervenir.

Charlie déglutit. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne parlait pas de travail supplémentaire, de corvées ménagères ou autre chose du même style que sa mère leur infligeait.

-C'est tout, fin de l'histoire. Maintenant que tu sais tout de ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresse la parole. Je ne veux plus te voir. Raconte ce que tu as appris à qui bon te semble. Je m'en moque ! Je veux juste que tu me foute la paix. Et si t'as pas encore compris ça c'est que t'es vraiment con.

-Ne fais pas semblant de me rejeter, je sais que tu m'apprécie ! Persista-t-il.

-Non, c'est faux !

-Tu m'as embrassé !

-TU m'a embrassé ! Souligna t-elle volontairement. Et au cas où cette idée te reviendrais en tête, je tiens à te préciser que je suis fiancée à Tyler Somers depuis toute petite.

-Quoi ! S'exclama t-il d'un air ahuri. Ce crétin !? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon père et le siens en on décidé ainsi.

-Mais tu ne l'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu m'aurais repoussé.

-Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais pour que tu me laisse tranquille, fit-elle en excluant délibérément de répondre à sa question. Maintenant tu peux te vanter d'avoir accompli un exploit. Embrasser la folle à lier.

-Tu n'es pas folle !

-Ah bon ?! Tu en es sur ?

-Évidemment que tu ne l'es pas ! Et je ne fais pas semblant d'être ami avec toi ou de t'apprécier pour pouvoir en tirer un certain mérite ou quelque chose dans le genre. Non, tu n'es pas folle. Bien que je me demande ce que tu fabriquais avec Rogue l'autre soir ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, semblant à la fois scandalisé et abasourdi. Sans même chercher à savoir à quelle soirée il faisait référence et répondit.

-T'es sérieux là ? Je t'en fou plein la gueule pour que tu me lâche et toi t'es en train de me faire chier parce que t'es jaloux d'un prof !

-Je t'ai vu sortir de son bureau juste avant le couvre feu. Vous aviez l'air de très bien vous entendre.

-Ce que je fais avec le professeur Rogue ne te regarde pas ! S'écria t-elle hors d'elle.

-Je suis d'accord avec Miss Foxter, retentit la voix caverneuse du terrible maître des cachots.

-Professeur Rogue, s'exclama Gabrielle pour le saluer poliment.

Il lui rendit son hochement de tête avant de tourner son regard ténébreux sur Charlie qui osait à peine respirer.

-Rien de ce que je fais avec miss Foxter ne vous concerne, si vous avez un problème, je vous enjoint à en référer au Professeur Dumbledore qui parviendra peut-être à vous apprendre, à défaut de vous mêler de vos affaires une bonnes fois pour toute, le principe des cours particuliers, et de l'ambition intellectuelle. Et si même notre cher directeur n'y parviens pas... Rogue laissa sa phrase en suspens quelque seconde le temps de laisser échapper un soupir faussement désolé avant de continuer. Je suppose que c'est peine perdue.

Charlie sentit toute chaleur quitter son visage sous le regard sévère de son professeur. Il ne devait pas être loin d'avoir le même teint de peau que Gabrielle. Il ressentit soudain la honte cuisante de s'être trompé dans son jugement. Maintenant qu'il avait eu un semblant d'explication de Rogue et surtout de s'être rappelé à quel point celui-ci avait un physique disgracieux il comprit immédiatement à quelle point il avait été dans l'erreur. Le pire étant sans doute que Rogue les avaient écouté depuis un petit moment maintenant. Il ignorait la portée de ce qu'il avait pu entendre mais il était certain que la terreur des cachots avait compris que Charlie imaginait une relation interdite entre eux. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait détrompé et son regard assassin à cet instant.

Soudain, les commissures de ses lèvres inexistantes s'étirèrent en un rictus méprisant. Comme seul Rogue savait les faire.

-De plus monsieur Weasley, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour avoir trouvé un élève de Gryffondor hors de sa salle commune après l'heure du couvre-feu. Et que vous aurait aussi une retenue. Quant à vous Miss Foxter, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune.

Gabrielle qui avait fixé un point invisible sur le mur depuis que Rogue était arrivé, tourna le dos aux deux homme et disparut au bout du couloir sans dire un mot. Rogue se retourna entièrement vers Charlie de son immense personne imposante. Le Gryffondor se senti se liquéfier sur place pendant un instant avant de se reprendre. Le courage des Gryffondor avant tout, se dit-il.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Le couvre-feu n'a pas encore sonné.

-Le temps que vous regagnez votre salle commune ce sera le cas, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Tandis que Miss Foxter a encore le temps de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Charlie resta silencieux et se retint de justesse de l'insulter. Il aurait dû commencer à partir pour retourner dans sa salle commune mais quelque chose lui disait que sa conversation avec Rogue n'était pas terminé. En le voyant planté là sans bouger, Rogue haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Peut-être que leur conversation était fini finalement.

Charlie tourna les talons et rejoignit les étages supérieurs avec un sentiment de malaise croissant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait avoir de gros problème après cette conversation. Il repensa à Bill qui l'avait avertit à propos de Gabrielle et pensa que son frère avait finalement raison. Mais malgré tout cela, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa détermination à connaître la jeune fille, à la comprendre et à l'aider. Maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus sur elle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir trouver un moyen de la protéger. Mais si même le Ministère de la Magie ne pouvait intervenir, il se demandant bien comment lui, un gamin de seize ans allait bien pouvoir arranger la situation.

C'est donc impuissant qu'il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame bien après que la cloche du couvre-feu ai retentit. Quelques élèvent traînaient encore dans la salle commune mais il n'aperçut aucun de ses amis. Avec le pas lourd il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit après s'être changé. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.

Le lendemain matin, quand il fut réveillé par Jason et Rayan pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné il avait une mine affreuse que la douche froide qu'il venait de prendre n'avait pas réussi à arranger et il était fatigué. Rayan ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

-T'as fait quoi la nuit dernière ? S'exclama t-il encore en faisant en sorte de se faire entendre par un groupe de fille lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin les doubles portes. Une nouvelle conquête parmi tes admiratrices.

Sa remarque suscita l'intérêt des élèves se trouvant proche d'eux. Charlie jeta un regard embarrassé autour de lui en espérant que personne n'ai rien entendu. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur des filles de Poufsouffle en cinquième années et qu'il vit leur joues rosirent en détournant subitement les yeux, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas et que d'ici la fin du petit déjeuné toute la grande salle serait au courant de sa fausse réputation de tombeur.

-Lâche-le Rayan, soupira Jason en s'installant en face de Cassandra et Mandy.

-Merci, murmura Charlie plus pour lui-même qu'a l'intention de son meilleur ami.

-Mais quand même, continua Rayan, tu as vu sa tête ! Tu es rentré à quelle heure hier soir ?

-Juste après le couvre-feu, répondit Charlie d'une voix morne. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, voilà tout.

Il leva les yeux pour se servir une tasse de thé et croisa le regard interrogatif de Mandy auquel il ne répondit pas et replongea immédiatement son attention sur son assiette vide. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des années, il n'avait pas faim.

Il ne participa pas à la conversation de ses amis qui parlaient avec animation de Noël et de la manière dont ils allaient passé leur vacance. Lui, ne pensait qu'à la soirée de la veille et à la manière dont Gabrielle s'était enfui après l'avoir rejeté. Il n'osait même pas lever le regard vers la table de la jeune fille. Sans oublier le courroux de Rogue.

-Oh non, pas potion, se lamenta Rayan en se levant du banc avec humeur.

Coquin.

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre vivement, une sueur froide traverser son dos et sut qu'il était devenu encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il aperçut le regard inquiet de Mandy.

Pas Rogue. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il se leva à la suite de ses amis et les suivit d'un pas lent. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort se rendant à l'échafaud. Soudain, il lui sembla que louper le double cours de potion en prétextant être malade était une excellente idée mais quand il releva enfin la tête de ses chaussures, qu'il avait fixé tout le long du trajet s'en sans apercevoir, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait déjà devant la porte des cachots et que celle-ci était pour son plus grand malheur déjà ouverte sur le maître des potions.

-Monsieur Weasley, interpella ce-dernier lorsque Charlie passa la porte, il se figea net et son corps se tendit à l'extrême. Vous êtes vous remis de vos émotions d'hier soir ?

Le regard noir que lui lança le Gryffondor ne parut pas impressionner Rogue et d'un geste sec de la tête la terreur des cachots lui intima d'aller s'asseoir. Rogue n'avait vraiment pas apprécier ses soupçons...

Charlie allait passer les deux heures de potions les plus horrible de toute sa vie. Il en était certain.

Et il ne se trompa pas. Lorsque Rogue ne le déconcentrait pas avec son regard oppressant, il sifflait des commentaires sarcastiques sur l'incompétence du jeune homme. Faisait disparaître sa potion et lui retirait des points en lui ordonnant de recommencer. Cela se produisit trois fois avant que Mandy, assise à côté de lui, ne décide de prendre les choses en mains. Elle s'occuperait de confectionner la plus grosse partie de la potion tandis que Charlie préparerait seulement les ingrédients et écriraient quelques notes sur l'avancement de la potion à chacun des stades de la préparation. Charlie se sentit coupable. Il avait comme un nœud dans la gorge et l'horrible impression que s'il devait parler, il se mettrait à pleurer comme un enfant. A cause de lui Mandy avec qui il travaillait en binôme aussi avait du recommencer la potion trois fois et recommencer ses notes puisqu'elles ne correspondaient plus à la préparation d'après Rogue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota celle-ci en posant un main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je m'occupe de tout, tu n'as qu'à recopier mes notes sur un nouveau parchemin, elles correspondront.

Charlie la remercia infiniment sans oser prononcer les mots à voix haute mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire. Mandy savait. Elle savait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer comme une fille.

A la fin du cours, lorsque Mandy versa la préparation dans une fiole et l'amena au bureau de Rogue accompagné des notes que Charlie avaient rédigés il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers son professeur. Celui-ci rangea immédiatement la fiole dans un tiroir et s'intéressa davantage au parchemin. Il le parcourut rapidement avant de lever ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui finissait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur de la maison Serpentard. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. L'odieux professeur déchira lentement et avec une satisfaction malsaine et apparente le parchemin qu'il avait entre ses mains et les morceaux s'enflammèrent avant même d'atteindre la surface de bois.

-Ce sera un T pour vous, monsieur Weasley, susurra t-il avec un air de triomphe. Puisque vous êtes incapable de faire un devoir sans copier sur votre camarade.

C'en fut trop pour Charlie. Il mit toute la haine qu'il put dans son regard et eut même l'impression que son corps entier se consumait de rage. Il se détourna avant d'avoir pu foncé vers le devant de la classe et mettre son poing sur le visage hideux de son professeur et franchit la porte en entendant un bruit de verre exploser dans son dos et le cri surprit de Mandy.

Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas précipité et sans savoir où il allait. Il voulait respirer mais la moiteur des cachot ne faisait que l'étouffer davantage. En s'extirpant enfin de cet endroit oppressant il se dirigea instinctivement vers les escaliers menant vers les étages supérieurs puis décida subitement qu'il préférait être seul et dehors.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et le professeur Dumbledore apparut devant lui dans une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et argenté.

-Bonjours ! Salua le vieux directeur d'une voix joyeuse accompagnant un sourire bienveillant. J'espérais justement pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous, monsieur Weasley.

Charlie sursauta, il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore puisse jamais l'interpeller un jour et fut donc surprit. Il marcha à la suite de Dumbledore, se demandant bien ce que celui-ci avait besoin de lui dire. Il trouvait cette situation étrange. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore que dans la grande salle lorsque celui-ci faisait un discours au début et à la fin de l'année. Le reste du temps, il ne faisait pas plus attention à sa présence que cela. Bien sur, il avait toujours en tête qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Aussi être en sa présence dans une situation autre que celle de la grande salle, l'intimidait fortement.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un couloir vide du deuxième étage avec une gargouille en pierre devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Patacitrouille, dit soudainement le professeur Dumbledore avec amusement.

Charlie n'avait jamais su où se trouvait le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Mais d'après Mandy, il était protégé par un puissant sortilège et un mot de passe. Il était persuadé que quelque chose d'aussi simple que « Patacitrouille » ne pouvait pas sérieusement protéger le bureau directorial du mage le plus puissant de son siècle. Et pourtant, c'est sous le regard ébahi du rouquin que la statue de pierre représentant une gargouille se mit à bouger et à s'élever lentement du sol. Dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Dumbledore monta sur une marche et Charlie en fit de même. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur, Charlie aperçu une grande porte en chêne soigneusement polie avec un marteau d'airain en forme de griffon. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et invita Charlie à entrer dans une large pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres. Plusieurs tables étaient présentes dans la pièce, sur chacune d'elle étaient disposés des objets en argent à l'aspect étrange. Certains d'entre eux semblaient émettre des bourdonnement et laissaient échapper des petites volutes de fumée. Charlie ne les avaient jamais vu et ne savait donc pas le moins du monde à quoi ils pouvaient servir. Les murs du bureau étaient recouvert de portrait. Il vint à l'esprit de Charlie qu'il s'agissait sans doute des anciens directeurs de Poudlard et il se dit qu'un jour Dumbledore trônerait parmi eux.

Dumbledore le dépassa et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un siège au dossier haut tandis que lui-même s'asseyait derrière un immense bureau à la surface polie aux pieds en forme de serre et couvert de paperasse. Charlie eut le temps d'apercevoir le Choixpeau magique sur une étagère située derrière Dumbledore et une épée en argent dont la poignée était sertie de rubis avant de remarquer le magnifique Phœnix qui nettoyait ses plumes avec soin sur un perchoir avant que Dumbledore ne se racle la gorge et obtienne ainsi son attention.

-Vous savez Charlie, je suis très fier de vous, déclara soudain Dumbledore.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, dit Charlie avec précaution.

-Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressiez de près à Miss Foxter, dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux qui eut le don de mettre Charlie mal à l'aise.

Il avait la désagréable impression que le regard de Dumbledore, alors posé sur lui, le passait entièrement aux rayons x. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, en les ébouriffant au passage.

-C'est que... Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli avec le professeur Roguehier, vous savez... commença t-il à répondre rapidement et avec une hésitation flagrante dans la voix.

Charlie pensait que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué parce qu'il avait insinué une relation entre un professeur et une élève et que ce dernier voulait le punir.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Même si, bien évidemment, je suis au courant des entrevus du professeur Rogue et de Miss Foxter puisqu'elles se font sur ma demande.

-Puis-je vous demander ce qu'ils font lors de ces entrevus, professeur ? Demanda Charlie d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée sans se montrer impoli.

Dumbledore le regarda longuement.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le révéler. Il appartient à Gabrielle de choisir en qui elle donne sa confiance. Même si je doute que vous la trahiriez un jour. Cependant, il est vrai que je voulais vous entretenir à son propos.

Dumbledore se tut. Pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Charlie n'osa pas intervenir, il sembla chercher ses mots. Le jeune Gryffondor eut aussi l'impression, que son directeur vieillissait soudainement à vu d'œil. Il avait l'air très fatigué et le pétillement dans ses yeux était affaibli. Charlie commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter et envisagea même d'aller prévenir Madame Pomfresh. Mais Dumbledore reprit la parole au moment où Charlie s'appuyait sur ses accoudoir pour se relever.

-L'amour est une chose magnifique monsieur Weasley, bien trop de sorciers, de personne, sous estiment son pouvoir. Ne rougissez pas mon cher, il n'y à pas de honte à l'amour, toute les grande choses de ce monde viennent de l'amour, et vous ne pouvez qu'être fier. Cependant, aussi beau que ce soit, l'amour n'entraîne pas toujours de bonnes choses, s'il peut résoudre des guerres il peut aussi en créer. Comme tout grand pouvoir, il est à la fois magnifique et dangereux, et dans votre cas, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons affaire au deuxième cas de figure. De l'amour que vous portez à miss Foxter, je crains qu'il ne puisse jamais rien découler, pas même une belle amitié. Miss Foxter n'est pas une personne qui se laisse aimer ou qui éprouve naturellement des sentiments comme l'amitié.

-Pourquoi ?

-Certaines personnes n'en sont tout bonnement pas capable. Vous devez la laisser tranquille...

-Mais elle est seule, s'indigna Charlie en coupant la parole au vieux directeur. Pardon.

-C'est ce qu'elle veut ! Votre entêtement ne pourra que la faire souffrir. Miss Foxter a une vie difficile, être seule, c'est son armure, sa manière de se défendre contre le monde qui l'entour. Je ne devrais pas vous parler de cela, car cette histoire concerne uniquement Miss Foxter, mais en vous immiscent de force dans son monde vous risquez fort de brisez la carapace qu'elle à eu bien du mal à forger et de la mettre en danger, de la rendre vulnérable, et alors c'est vous deux qui en souffrirez.

-Je ne comprend pas, avoua Charlie dans un murmure.

-L'esprit humain est extraordinairement complexe, de même que les système qu'il élabore pour se défendre. Dans le cas de Miss Foxter, c'est un détachement absolu qui à eu lieu. Vous ne vous impliquez ni dans les choses matériels, ni dans l'opinion des autres. Si quelqu'un cherche à vous convaincre, détruisez-le ! Si quoique ce soit cherche à vous limiter, détruisez-le ! C'est ainsi que pense Gabrielle et c'est sa manière de se protéger.

-C'est à cause de son père, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir une manière de contourner la loi pour la sortir de cette vie.

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Malgré tout, le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons mis en place des solutions pour l'aider.

-Je pourrais participer également, s'enhardit Charlie. Il lui faut du soutien.

-En effet, et même si j'approuve entièrement votre sollicitude et votre dévouement à son égard. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous ne faite pas parti de ce projet. Un travail de longue haleine à été nécessaire pour parvenir à l'aider, dans lequel vous n'avez pas votre place, cela me chagrine énormément, croyez moi. Vous devez vous mettre en tête que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous devriez décider de ce qui est le mieux pour elle, ou même pour moi.

Après tout, comment Dumbledore, aussi puissant et sage fut-il pouvait connaître Gabrielle mieux que Charlie alors qu'il passait ses journées entières dans ce bureau à traiter de la paperasse et à se préoccuper des maux du monde de la sorcellerie.

-Parce que c'est une situation dont vous ignorez tout et dans laquelle vous vous retrouverez impuissant.

-Et pourquoi me juger aussi facilement, rajouta t-il grâce au courage typique des Gryffondor. Je pourrais vous surprendre.

-Oui, en effet vous pourriez, conclu Dumbledore après avoir longuement observé la pleine détermination dans son regard. Mais je crois savoir que Miss Foxter elle-même ne souhaite pas que vous vous immisciez dans sa vie privée. Vous devriez être capable de respecter cela, non ?

-Oui...Oui, j'en suis capable... répondit Charlie en baissant la tête, comprenant que son combat était perdu. Si c'est ce que Gabrielle veut... ajouta t-il d'une voix faible, de sorte qu'il n'était pas sur que Dumbledore l'ai entendu.

-Je vais vous demander quelque chose de très difficile maintenant. Vous allez retourner dans votre salle commune et allez vous coucher. Et demain matin vous ferez comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais adressé la parole.

Et c'est ce que Charlie fit.

 **Fin de la première partie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie II :** _ **Cauchemars et dispute.**_

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Charlie réussit à tenir sa promesse à Dumbledore durant quelques semaines. Mais peu avant le départ des élèves pour les fêtes de fin d'année Somers avait annoncé aux Serpentards que Gabrielle et lui étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis leur plus jeune âge. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'école et était désormais de notoriété public, bien qu'ils ne s'affichaient pas ensemble. Gabrielle était sans cesse en train de livrer de violents combats verbaux avec lui. Mais ceux-ci ne duraient jamais longtemps en raison du flagrant manque de répartit de cet idiot.

L'annonce de la nouvelle n'avait pas enchanté Charlie, même s'il était déjà au courant. Entendre les commérages se répandre à travers tous le château ne l'aidait donc pas à mieux supporter la situation. C'était une manière bien trop directe de rendre cela réel. Et cela ne semblait pas non plus être du goût de Gabrielle qui avait affiché un air renfrogné tout le long du repas, tout en envoyant des regards assassins à quiconque osait la fixer trop longtemps.

Un peu plus tard ce même jour, Charlie avait quitté sa salle commune en compagnie de ses amis pour une balade dans le parc du château. La neige était intact par endroit et Mandy se fit une joie de retrouver son âme d'enfant en sautillant partout joyeusement. Lorsqu'avec un grand sourire et les joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation elle se tourna vers ses amis ils comprirent immédiatement qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Et si on faisait un jeu ?! Proposa t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Oh non, on a passé l'age ! S'exclama Rayan, grelottant de froid. Je préférerais faire une partie de Quidditch.

-En plus on a deux attrapeurs, appuya Jason.

-Oh non ! Je pensait qu'on pourrait changer du Quidditch, tout en restant aussi...sportif, Mandy lança un clin d'œil complice dans la direction de Cassandra.

-Mandy ! Non ! N'y pense même pas espèce de ... commença t-elle avant de d'être interrompue par la première boule.

-Oh que si !

Cassandra secouait la tête en souriant avec tendresse devant l'esprit enfantin de sa meilleure amie tandis que les autres les regardaient amusés ou faussement consternés.

-Aller ! Je suis sur que vous avez envie, et puis quand on sera trempés, et frigorifié, on sera d'autant plus heureux de retrouver la cheminée de la salle commune.

-Une bataille de boule de neige. ?Dit Jason avec un sourire.

-C'est tellement enfantin, et puis on est bien assez frigorifiés comme ça ! Protesta Rayan.

-Et oui, mais moi je trouve que c'est une très belle manière de passer notre après-midi ensemble ! Répondit Mandy en lui faisant un clin d'œil amical.

Et la partie commença. Les garçons comptaient sur leur vitesse et leur précision pour atteindre les filles. Ces dernières étaient accompagnées par Lisa qui s'était facilement intégrée au groupe malgré les quelques rixes qu'elle avait entretenu avec Rayan. Ces confrontations s'étaient désormais changées en de simple taquineries amicales. De leur côté les filles avaient construit des petits murs derrières lesquels elles s'accroupissaient pour se protéger des attaques. Évidemment, l'une des principales règles étaient de ne pas utiliser la magie.

Les projectiles glacés fusèrent d'une extrémité du terrain à l'autre tandis que des rires amusés s'élevaient dans l'air froid. Charlie avait beau avoir de bons réflexes, il se sentit bientôt touchés par trois tirs simultanés qui l'atteignirent dans le dos et les jambes. Mandy, un peu plus loin s'amusait comme une petite folle. A la fois insouciante et concentrée sur le jeu. Charlie pensa en effet qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure manière de passer un après-midi d'hiver entre amis. La partie faisait rage, ils étaient maintenant tous bien trempés à force d'avoir reçu des boules de neige ou d'être tombés au sol pour éviter une attaque. Charlie se relevait tout juste après avoir glissé sciemment pour éviter le projectile de Cassandra que celle-ci fonçait sur lui aussi vite qu'une tornade et le propulsa au sol, l'accompagnant dans sa chute.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il tomba face à face avec le regard de Cassandra. Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant laquelle il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se dégage pour lui permettre de se relever, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle l'observait. D'une manière que Charlie n'avait jamais vu. Il mit quelques instant à comprendre et alors qu'elle rapprochait lentement son visage du sien. Il se traita d'idiot. Alors que plus aucun bruit ne provenait de la bataille de boule de neige il comprit que Cassandra était amoureuse de lui. Et alors que tous les regards de leur amis étaient posés sur eux, Charlie repoussa la jeune fille avant que leur lèvres ne se touchent.

Il aurait voulu que personne ne soit là. Que personne ne voit qu'il allait la repousser. Il avait honte de devoir lui faire de la peine. Surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard mi-interrogatif, mi déçu de son amie. Il détourna le sien. Charlie l'avait toujours trouvé belle. Elle était gentille aussi, il aimait beaucoup être en sa compagnie mais il ne pouvait pas décemment accepté ses sentiments alors que lui-même ne l'aimerait jamais de la même manière.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider, mais, blessé par son rejet, elle ne la pris pas et se releva seule et lui fit face avec dignité. Charlie se gratta la nuque en réfléchissant à mille à l'heure pour trouver des mots qui ne soient pas maladroit. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire dans cette situation.

-Je suis désolé, Cassie. Je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments que toi, tu es ma meilleure amie.

-Je sais, fit-elle dépitée. Mais j'avais envie d'essayer quand même.

Le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir alors que Charlie lui, s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir que, même si elle ne le montrait pas à cet instant, elle pleurerait à chaude larme sur l'épaule de Mandy lorsqu'elles seraient toutes les deux dans leur dortoir. Il savait aussi que cela n'entraverait pas leur amitié. Parce qu'il réalisait qu'elle avait était amoureuse de lui pendant toutes ses années et que cela ne les avaient pas empêcher de bien s'entendre, ou de se confier l'un à l'autre même s'il ressentirait désormais une certaine gêne devant elle.

Ils remontèrent tous ensemble vers la chaleur réconfortante du château. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle du hall d'entrée. Il s'agissait anciennement de salles de classes désaffectées que les professeurs avaient décidés de transformer en salle commune pour tous les élèves, maisons confondues. Afin de facilité les échanges et les amitiés entre les quatre maisons. Des élèves de Serdaigles faisaient leur devoir dans un demi-silence à une tables près d'une fenêtre. Charlie et ses amis en profitèrent pour s'installer dans des canapés confortables auprès d'un feu de cheminée. Jason et Lisa s'assirent dans des fauteuils côte à côte et il prit immédiatement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Ils dégustèrent de délicieux chocolats chaud avec des petites pâtisseries apparues magiquement grâce aux elfes travaillant en cuisine. Ils riaient de bon cœur en se remémorant les moments les plus épiques de la bataille de boule de neige qu'ils venaient de faire. Les Serdaigles, qui entendaient leur conversation tellement ils parlaient fort, esquissaient des demi-sourires amusés. Les deux maisons entretenaient des relations cordiales et les érudits s'amusaient beaucoup des extravagances des Gryffondors.

Ensuite, le bruit de la conversation se calma et le petit groupe que formait les cinq Gryffondor et la seule Poufsouffle s'intéressèrent à la fois de l'approche de noël que du prochain match de Quidditch, qui aurait lieu après les vacances, tout en passant par leur prochain cours de transplanage vers le milieu de l'année.

L'arrivée bruyante de certains Serpentards de dernières années interrompit brusquement la conversation du groupe d'ami. A la vue du sourire mauvais des verts et argents, les garçons se tendirent immédiatement tandis que les filles observaient en silence et avec inquiétude la confrontation qui n'allait pas tarder de se dérouler entre les deux groupes.

Depuis la fondation de Poudlard, il était de notoriété publique que les élèvent de Gryffondors et ceux de Serpentards se détestaient cordialement. C'était devenue une sorte de tradition perpétuée sur des décennies de générations sans raison valable. A présent c'était une mauvaise habitude que les élèves des maisons concernés avait toujours pris un soin particulier de perpétuer. Et cela malgré les nombreux efforts du corps enseignant pour tenter de régler la situation.

Tyler s'avança suivit de deux autres élèves.

-Dégager de là les blaireaux ! On a pas envie de voir vos sale tronche ici.

-C'est bon Somers, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, répondit Jason d'un ton las.

-Je t'ai pas sonné, Blakley ! Cracha Tyler.

Charlie vit du coin de l'œil Gabrielle lever les yeux au plafond. Il devina sans mal qu'elle était exaspérée par l'attitude de son camarade et sa remarque digne d'un élève de première année. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait des autres Serpentards, visiblement mécontente de se retrouver avec eux. La réaction de la jeune fille donna de la confiance à Charlie, et, voulant l'impressionner, il ricana désabusement afin d'attirer l'attention des Serpentards sur lui et finit par répliquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Somers ? Que la pièce t'appartiens exclusivement?! Si t'es pas content de voir des Gryffondors ici, retourne te terrer dans ton trou de serpent, finit-il par dire.

-Tu me parles sur un autre ton, Weasley ! Je suis préfet en chef et il me serait tellement facile de te rappeler les privilèges de ma position en retirant une cinquantaine de points à Gryffondor... et à Poufsouffle également, rajouta-t-il également en apercevant Lisa qui tenait toujours la main de Jason.

Charlie s'était déjà rendu compte à quel point le Serpentard pouvait se montrer bête. Mais de là à le menacer de lui retirer des points par sa position de préfet alors que Jason et Mandy étaient eux-même préfets et Bill le préfet en chef des Gryffondors. Comme si ces derniers ne pouvaient pas palier à un tel problème. Cela rendit le Serpentard encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. Cependant Charlie ne prit pas l'initiative de faire une réflexion là-dessus si ses deux amis ne prenaient pas la décision d'intervenir. Ne voulant pas les mêler à tout cela contre leur volonté. Car il était évident par la manière dont Somers avait voulu exclure Jason de la conversation qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'à lui.

-Oh?! C'est donc le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour remporter la coupe ? Tu me dira, avec votre QI inférieur à celui d'un strangulot ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez incapable de rapporter suffisamment de point. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Somers ? Tu as à ce point peur de l'issue du match contre Poufsouffle que tu veux assurer tes arrières ?

Il entendit distinctement la protestation étouffée de Lisa dans son dos car sa réplique pouvait être comprise dans deux sens : celui ou il disait à Somers que Poufsouffle était facile à battre et l'autre ou il sous entendait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bon pour le faire, mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il venait de remarquer le petit sourire satisfait qu'affichait Gabrielle malgré le fait qu'il venait de déprécier son équipe devant elle.

Jason observa son meilleure ami du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Charlie de répondre ainsi aux provocations du Serpentard. Il était plutôt impassible et l'affrontement se terminait souvent rapidement. Mais il comprit bien vite le jeu de son ami et son envie d'impressionner Gabrielle. Il leva les yeux au plafond et le traita mentalement d'idiot. Jason espérait que cette rixe ne finirait pas en bagarre. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère impulsif de Rayan qui se joignit à la joute verbale.

-Ouais ! Sérieux Somers, tu fais pitié à toujours te cacher derrière ton insigne de préfet dans le seul but de te persuader toi-même de la supériorité que tu aimerais avoir.

Alors que les autres Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient exprimaient leur stupéfaction en formant avec leur bouche un « O » des plus parfait, Somers entra dans une rage folle et son visage se colora immédiatement de rouge. Tandis que Gabrielle alla jusqu'à hausser un sourcil intéressé et afficher un sourire satisfait. Charlie jugea bon de se mettre à rire tout en tapant dans la main que Rayan lui présentait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier du tempérament emporté de Rayan qu'à cet instant. Et lorsque Charlie ajouta une pique sarcastique à l'intention de l'intelligence sous développée des Serpentards, il reçu le coup de point enragé de Somers en pleine mâchoire. Transformant son rire en hoquet de douleur. Aussitôt, Rayan et Jason furent debout aux côtés de Charlie qui ripostait déjà en atteignant le Serpentard au ventre. Chacun oubliant qu'ils possédaient une baguette magique, la salle se remplissait de coups et de voix étouffées. Cassandra eut la présence d'esprit de sortir en vitesse pour aller chercher un professeur tandis que Mandy, Lisa et Gabrielle tentaient de faire cesser les combats.

Charlie se retrouva au sol sans vraiment comprendre comment c'était arrivé et il vit Somers amorcer un mouvement pour écraser son visage avec son pied. Il aperçut Gabrielle se précipiter sur Somers pour faire barrage de son corps et l'empêcher de le blesser.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle avec fureur en écartant les bras.

-Dégage traînée, fit-il en la giflant si violemment qu'elle tomba au sol.

A ce moment-là Charlie vit rouge. Somers se détourna de lui et au moment où il levait la main sur Gabrielle, Charlie la vit se tendre instantanément et pâlir brusquement alors qu'elle plaçait ses bras devant elle par réflexe. Charlie se leva d'un bond et retint le bras de Somers au moment ou celui-ci entamait son mouvement faisant perdre l'équilibre à Charlie qui se sentit entraîné.

Il fut soudain soulevé et atterrit douloureusement la tête la première sur l'angle en pierre de la cheminée. Il sentit la douleur et surtout l'horrible brûlure au dessus de son œil gauche. Il laissa échapper une plainte qu'il ne réussi pas à étouffer. Et alors qu'une cavalcade résonnait dans les couloirs suivit de l'entrée du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue. Charlie porta une main à son arcade et la retira couverte de sang. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il avait terriblement mal à la tête et qu'il sentait son crâne bourdonner.

Alors que les professeur ramenaient le calme, il sentit une caresse aérienne et agréable sur ses cheveux. Avant de perdre connaissance, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux blond de Gabrielle et de l'entendre murmurer son prénom d'une voix qui lui semblait inquiète.

Charlie n'ouvrit pas les yeux, cherchant à se remémorer pourquoi il avait si mal au crâne. Puis son cerveau se remit en marche lentement et les images des derniers événements refirent surface. Somers était venus les provoquer pour que lui et ses amis partent de la pièce et Charlie n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de répondre à ses provocations. Il jura à voix haute quand il se rappela que c'était dans l'unique but d'impressionner Gabrielle. A cet instant, il aurait bien pris sa tête pour la balancer contre le mur le plus proche s'il ne craignait pas d'avoir encore plus mal au crâne. Puis la scène du combat se déroula avec plus de netteté dans son esprit que lorsqu'il s'y trouvait. Il put alors remarquer des détails auxquels il n'avait pas fait attention à ce moment là. Comme le fait qu'il avait oublié l'espace de quelques minutes qu'il possédait une baguette magique. Il se traita d'idiot. Ou comme le coup de poing que Jason avait reçu au visage, laissant probablement la marque d'un œil au beurre noir pour les prochains jours. Quant à Rayan, son adversaire lui avait retourné le poignet. Mais Charlie était sur que ce n'était rien de grave et que Madame Pomfresh avait arrangé cela en un rien de temps. Par contre, il se demandait bien ce que Lui faisait encore allongé sur un des nombreux lit de l'infirmerie. Il chercha Rayan et Jason des yeux mais aucun d'eux ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Ils étaient sûrement sortie après avoir été soigné par madame Pomfresh alors pourquoi était-il encore là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été soigné aussi rapidement que ses amis ?

Quelques instant plus tard, il vit madame Pomfresh sortir de son bureau au fond de l'infirmerie suivit de Mandy. Elles s'avancèrent toutes deux vers lui, et lorsqu'il commença à se redresser, il se fit recoucher immédiatement par la main ferme de la maîtresse des lieux.

-Vous ne devez pas bouger, monsieur Weasley, lui ordonna t-elle.

-Mais je me sens bien, protesta le jeune homme.

-Tu as reçu un gros coup sur la tête, avança Mandy, mais je vois que tu va beaucoup mieux. Je suis soulagée. Nous avons tous eu très peur.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous êtes resté inconscient deux jours, monsieur Weasley, expliqua Mme Pomfresh en faisant un examen rapide avec sa baguette magique. Vous vous êtes violemment cogné la tête lors de votre bagarre avec vos camarades. Je dois vous dire que je ne vous félicite pas. Votre état ne semblait pas trop grave mais nous ne pouvions pas être sur que vous soyez exempté de lésion tant que vous ne seriez pas réveillé. Mais vous semblez en pleine possession de vos moyens. Vous resterez néanmoins au lit cet après-midi.

-Il pourra se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner alors ?

-Oui, il pourra sortir ce soir. Il lui faut seulement encore un peu de repos.

-Je vais très bien, insista t-il encore une fois mais Madame Pomfresh fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Puis elle retourna dans son bureau après avoir déposé un pichet d'eau et un sandwich qu'elle avait conjuré sur la petite table de chevet jumelle à tous les lits de l'infirmerie. Charlie pensait que le repos que préconisait madame Pomfresh était superflu. Il ne se sentait plus du tout fatigué. Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à l'infirmière. Il se décala pour faire une place à Mandy qui s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit qu'il occupait. Elle remplit un verre d'eau et commença à le porter à la bouche de Charlie mais il l'en empêcha.

-Tu sais, je pense que je suis capable de boire tout seul, dit-il, il esquissa un sourire et lui prit le verre des mains avant de boire de longue gorgées.

-Les autres sont venus te voir pendant que tu dormais, mais je suis la seule à ne pas avoir cours alors je suis restée.

-J'imagine que je ne devais pas être la plus agréable des compagnie.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, madame Pomfresh s'est trouvée être une compagnie très plaisante.

-Vraiment, fit-il en se retenant de justesse de pouffer de rire.

-Eh ! Ne te moque pas. Elle est très sympathique, nous avons beaucoup parler des études médicomagiques.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi c'était intéressant alors. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu voulais poursuivre dans cette voie. Tu pourrais avoir une merveilleuse carrière de poursuiveuse et peut-être même que je voudrais de toi dans mon équipe de Quidditch.

-Pff, crétin ! Je n'accepterais jamais d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch avec un capitaine aussi imbu de lui !

-Eh ! S'indigna t-il. C'était pas sympa ça.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon très bien, je te concède ce point !

-Oui comme toujours, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Ils continuèrent à se taquiner de la sortes pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Charlie, hilare, se rende compte qu'il retrouvait doucement et avec plaisir la complicité de sa meilleure amie. Et cela lui avait beaucoup manqué. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensés Mandy entama le sujet.

-Cela m'avait manqué de ne plus être comme ça avec toi, murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi, répondit Charlie sur le même ton.

-J'ai l'impression que tu m'as un peu laissé de côté depuis cet été. Notamment depuis que tu as fait la connaissance de Gabrielle Foxter dans le train, ajouta-t-elle vicieusement.

-Je... Tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude d'être franche...

-Oh, je trouve que je suis restée très raisonnable de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt.

-Tu t'améliore en patience, c'est déjà un exploit, taquina t-il pour essayer de changer le sujet.

-Je vois très clair dans ton jeu, petit moineau, mais tu n'échappera pas à mon interrogatoire digne des plus grand Aurors.

-Non ! Tu te souviens de ce surnom débile, s'exclama t-il en riant franchement.

-Évidemment, comment j'aurais pu oublier cette chute mémorable ! Et puis à quoi, sept ans ? Tu étais déjà tellement obstiné. Pas fichu d'attendre d'avoir ton propre balais, il a fallu que tu vole celui de ton frère, finit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière tellement elle riait.

-Mais arrête ! Je me suis fais mal cette fois-là, tenta t-il alors que lui même commençait à sourire démesurément.

-Tu plaisante, tu étais à trente centimètres du sol et tu es tombé sur les piles de foin. C'est ton ego déjà sur dimensionné qui s'est fait mal oui.

Leur fou rire continua plusieurs minutes. Charlie pensait qu'il avait réussi à détourner la jeune fille de la conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec lui. Mais il ignorait que celle-ci n'avait rien perdu de la pleine détermination qui l'animait depuis qu'elle avait remarqué son manège avec Gabrielle. Depuis un certain temps en fait, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec lui. Charlie était toujours en compagnie de Rayan et de Jason ou seul et absorbé par ses pensés et elle même était toujours avec Cassandra car les garçons avaient tendances à les laisser à l'écart depuis le début de l'année. Après une heure de discussion ils en étaient à échanger les derniers potins de Poudlard. Non pas que Charlie s'intéressait vraiment aux cancans ,comme le groupe d'ami s'amusait à les appeler, mais il n'avait pas pu lui même suivre les derniers événements. Il voulait donc savoir ce qu'il avait manqué.

Mandy venait tout juste de commencer à lui expliquer que McGonagall et Rogue s'étaient entretenu pendant une longue demi-heure à leur sujet lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley.

-Alors, comment va mon petit frère ? demanda le préfet en chef avec entrain.

-Comme tu le vois, j'ai survécu, fit Charlie avec un demi-sourire.

-Ouais, ben encore un coup comme ça et je donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Charlie

-Parce que maman a envoyé une lettre hier... commença t-il avant de préciser. Une beuglante pour être exact et elle a raisonné dans toute la Grande Salle. Tous le monde à pu entendre à quel point maman aurait voulu te tordre le cou pour t'apprendre à ne pas utiliser ta baguette.

-C'est plutôt lourd comme dossier, s'amusa Charlie.

-Je tremblerais si j'étais toi, continua l'aîné sur le même ton.

Mandy ne pu étouffer son rire. Bill se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et Charlie vit les joues de son amie prendre une étonnante couleur rosé. Il haussa les sourcils quelques secondes le temps d'acheminer ses pensées jusqu'à la conclusion la plus probable. Il regarda l'un après l'autre Mandy et Bill et il remarqua que son frère ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble qu'il provoquait chez sa meilleure amie.

-Alors, quand pourra sortir mon idiot de frère, jeune infirmière ?

-Ce soir, répondit-elle sans quitter Bill des yeux.

Puis elle détourna le regard en sentant celui de Charlie posé sur elle. Un soupçon de culpabilité passa dans l'expression de son visage et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Madame Pomfresh n'a rien trouvé de plus grave que son coup sur la tête. Tu vas seulement avoir une jolie petite cicatrice à l'arcade.

-Je vais avoir une quoi ? S'exclama Charlie d'une voix inquiète.

-Eh oui, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon pour avoir fréquenté d'un peu trop près les Serpentards.

-Ben... Une cicatrice, continua Mandy sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Bill. Tu es tombé sur le bord de la cheminée je te rappel. Et il y a des blessures que mêmes la magie ne peut pas arranger.

-Pousse toi, laisse-moi me lever. Ordonna-t-il en essayant de faire bouger Mandy sans grand succès.

Alors il se rappela qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien quitter son lit de l'autre côté et c'est sans mal qu'il parvient à se lever. Sa tête lui tourna violemment et il fut prit de vertige qui le poussa à porter la main à sa tête.

-Ola, Charlie, doucement, fit son frère en le retenant d'un bras.

-Ouais, je me suis levé un peu trop vite.

Avec l'aide de son grand frère, Charlie parvint à marcher jusqu'à un miroir sur pied où il détailla son visage en silence. Rien n'avait vraiment changer. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux roux qui tombaient devant les mêmes yeux bleus si commun aux enfants Weasley. Mais désormais une discrète cicatrice blanche fendait son sourcil en deux. Il se traita d'idiot mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cela lui donnait un air cool. Il afficha même un petit sourire satisfait. Devant l'expression interrogatrice de son frère et de son amie, il leur fit part de sa réflexion et ils levèrent tout deux les yeux au ciel en tentant de réprimer un sourire amusé.

Bill finit par quitter l'infirmerie pour retourner en cours. Charlie s'était réinstallé dans son lit et Mandy avait cette fois tiré une chaise où elle s'était assise.

-Tu m'avais caché tes sentiments pour mon frère, commença Charlie.

-Je vois que tu es devenu perspicace, souligna t-elle sans développer la remarque de Charlie.

-Tu n'es pas la seule qui en soit capable.

-C'est vrai, il va falloir que je me fasse une raison, admit-elle.

-Tu sais, Bill est...

-En couple ! Oui, je sais. Avec une très gentille Gryffondor du nom d'Aurore, fit-elle avec dépit.

-Depuis combien de temps es tu amoureuse de lui ?

Elle le regarda l'espace d'un instant, semblant réfléchir à quand elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments. Avec un soupir elle répondit.

-Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Je crois que ça à toujours été le cas. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas m'en rendre compte. J'étais trop petite.

-Je suis désolé, tu sais. J'aurais adoré que tu deviennes ma sœur, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse auquel elle répondit joyeusement.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas le seul frère que tu ai. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice et Charlie fit semblant d'être offusqué. Et... pour te dire la vérité, je n'étais pas vraiment venu pour te parler de mes sentiments blessés. C'est au sujet de Gabrielle que je voulais te voir.

-Oui, je sais. Je ne m'approcherais plus d'elle. Bill me l'a assez fait comprendre, se renfrogna t-il immédiatement.

-Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais te dire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Charlie abasourdi.

-C'est vrai. En fait, je trouvais ça un peu bizarre que tu ne sois pas venu nous voir Cassie et moi pour avoir des conseils en matière de fille.

Elle imita des guillemets avec ses mains pour souligner le mot fille. Charlie était étonné de voir que Mandy acceptait sans broncher les sentiments qu'il avait pour Gabrielle. Elle avait du se faire une raison. En plongeant dans le regard déterminé de sa meilleure amie, il devina qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle suivait le même chemin impossible que lui en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua t-il.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis. Et ensuite, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vraiment te parler de Gabrielle si Cassie était avec moi, commença t-elle à expliquer avec hésitation. Et c'était souvent le cas. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant aujourd'hui alors...

-Oui, je comprend. Ça n'aurait pas été facile pour elle de me conseiller à propos d'une autre fille alors qu'elle m'aime.

Il devait avoir une mine attristé, car Mandy posa une main sur son épaule.

-Eh, ça va, elle va s'en remettre, le consola t-elle.

-Oui, tout comme toi avec Bill, biaisa t-il d'une voix amer.

-Sauf que toi tu n'as jamais répondu à ses sentiments... ajouta Mandy dans un murmure.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Non rien, ne fait pas attention à ce que je viens de dire.

-Qu'est-ce que Bill à fait ?

-Rien... Rien de grave. Ça n'a pas d'importance, tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

-Mandy !

Elle fit une moue dubitative avant d'accepter de répondre à Charlie. Mandy se lamenta mentalement en remarquant que Charlie réussissait toujours à détourner la conversation du sujet qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'aborder avec lui.

-C'était cet été, commença-t-elle et il l'encouragea du regard. Un soir, quand vous étiez tous en train de vous changez pour aller dormir. Je me suis assise sur la balançoire près de la grange et il s'est approché dans la pénombre. Quand je l'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil, j'étais en train de regarder les étoiles. Le ciel était tellement dégagé, j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était romantique sans plus réfléchir. J'avais tellement espéré que quelque chose comme ça se produirait, que je n'ai pas pu pensé rationnellement.

Charlie l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'impression que cela puisse être arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Bill ne lui en ai pas parlé. Que Mandy ne lui en ai pas parlé. Et surtout que le reste des vacances ce soient passées sans que rien dans l'attitude de son frère ou de Mandy puisse laisser apparaître qu'il ce soit passé quelque chose entre eux.

-On a commencé à parler et il s'est rapproché. Il m'a embrassé contre la grange, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes mais j'imaginais déjà le plus fou des scénarios... avant que ta mère ne l'appel et qu'il ne rentre dans la cuisine sans un regard en arrière, finit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se tut attendant que Charlie parle à son tour. Mais il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il était sous le choc d'une telle révélation, n'ayant jamais imaginé que son frère puisse se comporter de la sorte. Le silence semblait la gênée, comme s'il révélait un aveu qu'elle refusait de faire et qu'elle s'empressa de vouloir démentir.

-Mais ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment...

-Qui essaie-tu de convaincre ?! Demanda Charlie en prenant la main de Mandy dans la sienne. Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon frère. Je réalise qu'il ne représente pas l'image parfaite que je me faisais de lui. Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

-Oh non surtout pas ! S'exclama t-elle en se figeant. Ne lui en parle pas. Tu sais, j'ai fait en sorte que ça devienne plus comme un rêve que j'ai fait que comme quelque chose qui soit vraiment arrivé. Alors... ne gâche pas mon effort.

-Comme tu veux.

-Et sinon, en ce qui concerne cette chère Gabrielle, reprit-elle avec bien plus d'entrain. Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que vous vous rapprochiez.

-Elle ne veut pas que l'on soit ami. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre.

-Pourtant, elle semblait très inquiète lorsque tu es tombé.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de ce moment là.

-Gabrielle était près de toi, elle t'appelait alors que tu perdais connaissance. Ça à lancé une drôle d'ambiance dans la pièce.

-Tu m'étonne ! Comme si on avait l'habitude de voir des Serpentards et des Gryffondors proches. Mais ça ne change rien, même Dumbledore ne veut pas que je l'approche.

-Tu es vraiment têtu ! Puisque je te dis qu'elle... Quoi ? Dumbledore ne veut pas que... Pourquoi ? Pourtant il est le premier à encourager les maisons à se mélanger.

-Il dit que Rogue et lui ont mis en place quelque chose pour l'aider, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Rogue est impliqué ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se fournir à elle-même la réponse à sa question. Oui bien sur, c'est le directeur des Serpentards, idiote. Mais bon, après son comportement de l'autre jour, tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui reparler et voir ce qu'il en est.

-Pour qu'elle m'envoie balader encore une fois ? Je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir envie.

-Oh Charlie, je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça, tu me déçois. Ne me dis pas qu'après toutes mes révélations tu n'as pas une toute petite envie de revoir cette jolie blonde qui te fait tourner la tête.

Charlie commença à esquisser un sourire et attrapa d'une main l'oreiller qui se trouvait derrière sa tête avant de l'envoyer sur Mandy.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! S'exclama t-il en riant. Et puis d'abord tu ne m'as fait qu'une révélation.

-Ah oui ? Fit-elle semblant d'être étonnée. J'ai du oublier de préciser qu'elle est passé à l'infirmerie dans la mâtiné.

Il chercha, en vain à apercevoir un élève de Serpentard dans un des lit qui aurait pu rendre cette visite moins improbable. Mais il était le seul patient de Madame Pomfresh.

Charlie retrouva ses amis le soir venu lors du dîner. Le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, il avait rassuré ses camarades sur son état. Tandis que Rayan racontait à des premiers années émerveillés les détails du combat pour la vingt-quatrième fois au moins, d'après Jason.

-A ce moment-là, ils se sont jetés à trois sur moi, quel bande de lâche ! J'ai réussi à les repousser tous les trois mais l'un d'eux à réussit à toucher Jason. Ce qui lui a valu sa blessure de guerre.

Et Rayan fit un mouvement théâtrale en direction du visage de son meilleur ami pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur l'œil au beurre noir de Jason. Juste après, Rayan invita Charlie à exposer son ressentit sur les événement ayant eu lieu pendant qu'il s'était battu. Certains s'enthousiasmèrent de son retour et le félicitèrent d'une accolade amicale dans le dos. D'autres, beaucoup plus curieux lui posèrent sans détour toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête. Après quelques explications les autres Gryffondors s'intéressèrent au repas et à leur vie respectives.

Depuis que Mandy lui avait dit que Gabrielle était passée le voir à l'infirmerie il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais eut le cœur aussi léger. Il se sentait pleinement heureux mais préférait observer la jeune fille de loin pour le moment et ne pas l'approcher. Pour dire la vérité il avait peur que leur prochaine rencontre ne corresponde pas à ce qu'il espérait. Et depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore il s'était rendu compte que son acharnement avait véritablement agacé la jeune fille. Charlie n'avait pas envie de lui être encore plus insupportable qu'avant.

C'est donc avec surprise que le groupe d'ami croisa la jeune fille en sortant de la Grande Salle. Elle s'avança hors de la pénombre alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut des marches de l'escalier de marbre.

-Charlie ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce et froide à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? S'exclama aussitôt Cassandra avec une pointe de colère. Laisse-le tranquille, tu n'as pas l'impression d'en avoir assez fait ?

-Cassie, calme toi, intervint Mandy.

-Je veux te parler, continua Gabrielle en ignorant délibérément les remarques de Cassandra et Mandy.

-Et puis quoi encore, renchérit Cassandra en s'avançant de quelque pas menaçant vers elle. C'est ta faute s'il a été blessé. Il ne t'aurais pas protégé si tu ne t'étais pas insinuée dans sa vie.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, finit par répondre Gabrielle en levant les yeux aux plafonds avant de s'intéresser enfin à Cassandra. Tu es quoi pour Charlie ? Sa petite amie ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Alors maintenant, au lieu de me casser les pieds tu vas le laisser lui-même s'exprimer sur ce qu'il a envie de faire ou de ne pas faire. Que cela te plaise ou non. Et s'il choisit de ne pas accepter de s'entretenir avec moi tu pourras me regarder avec un air supérieur et afficher un sourire satisfait pour épancher ta pseudo victoire sur une fille que tu considère comme ta rivale. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter chérie, tu n'as aucune chance de lui plaire... tu es bien trop orgueilleuse.

Les joues de Cassandra s'empourprèrent de honte et de colère contenu tandis que le reste du groupe restait bouche bée devant la scène. Il s'agissait de la réplique la plus longue que Gabrielle n'eut jamais prononcé en leur présence et Charlie n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un se faire remettre à sa place de cette manière. Charlie savait que ce qu'avait dit Gabrielle était vrai. Personne n'avait réagit pendant l'échange qu'elles venaient d'avoir, trop curieux de voir comment la conversation évoluerait. Pour Charlie, c'était surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que Gabrielle exprimait l'envie de lui parler de son plein gré.

-Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, commença par dire Charlie en descendant les marches qui le séparait des filles.

Le début d'un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Cassandra qui croyait que Charlie était en train de lui donner raison. Mais il fut bien vite effacé lorsque le garçon se tourna vers elle avec une expression sérieuse et qu'il déclara.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite, Cassie. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul et surtout de choisir un chemin qui ne me mènera pas forcément à toi.

Lorsqu'il vit les larmes commencer à s'amonceler dans les yeux de Cassandra, il détourna les yeux, décidant de ne pas continuer à parler, jugeant qu'il l'avait suffisamment blessé aujourd'hui (ou durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler). Il fit signe aux autres d'intervenir et Rayan et Mandy s'avancèrent pour prendre chacun Cassandra d'un côté et l'emmener dans leur salle commune. Avant de les suivre Jason lança un clin d'œil discret à Charlie puis s'éloigna à son tour avec Lisa. De nouveau seul Charlie hésita à se retourner, craignant que Gabrielle ne soit plus derrière lui. Mais elle était resté parfaitement immobile au milieu du hall d'entrée. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux leur permettant de se concentrer sur le brouhaha provenant de la Grande Salle.

-Alors tu... commença t-il.

-Est-ce que tu va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en même temps.

-Oui, juste un petit coup sur la tête, rien de bien méchant.

-Malheureusement, je crains que cela nuise encore plus à tes capacités intellectuelles, fit-elle d'une voix taquine que Charlie ne lui connaissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il était vraiment surprit par le comportement de Gabrielle. Leur dernière conversation ne s'était pas très bien passé et de nombreuses choses avaient été révélé. L'un des mystères qui entourait la jeune sorcière avait été dévoilé et s'était pire que ce que Charlie avait pu imaginer. Elle se faisait battre par son père. Sa mère était morte à cause de lui dans des circonstances qu'il ignorait. Rogue et elle s'entretenaient pour des raisons professionnelles et secrètes mais non pas personnel comme il l'avait cru. Il lui avait ensuite avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et l'avait embrassé avant de se faire rejeter et d'apprendre qu'elle était fiancée à Somers. Et puis il y avait eut cette altercation avec les Serpentards quelque jours après que Dumbledore l'eut convaincu de la laisser tranquille. Il jugea qu'il avait alors une raison suffisante de s'interroger sur la situation actuelle. Il s'observèrent en silence. Charlie s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle ne le fit pas. Des élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle au moment où elle s'apprêtait à parler.

-Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune, proposa Charlie en observant les portes de la Grande Salle se refermer derrière des élèves de Poufsouffles.

Elle acquiesça en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Ils se mirent en route en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'immense bâtiment destiné aux cours de potion et de métamorphose Gabrielle entama la conversation.

-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir défendue l'autre jour, dit-elle sans le regarder.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû lever la main sur toi ! Répondit Charlie d'une voix dur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas peur de Somers.

-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est le cas. J'ai vu l'expression de ton visage à ce moment là. Je sais à qui tu as pensé.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu ne comprend pas ! Continua t-elle avec le ton réprobateur que l'on emploi pour faire comprendre quelque chose à un enfant. Ce n'est pas de Somers dont j'ai peur...

-C'est de ton père, coupa Charlie en comprenant où voulait en venir la jeune fille. Son geste t'as fait penser à lui. Tu l'a vu à travers Somers et ça t'as paralysé.

-Je lui ai souvent tenu tête. Ce ne sont pas ses insultes qui m'impressionneront. Mais le fait que tu sois intervenu pour me venir en aide lui a donné une impression de puissance sur moi.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots en le fixant durement du regard.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est un reproche, déclara Charlie.

-En quelque sorte, avoua la jeune fille.

-Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je le laisse faire ? Commença t-il en haussant le ton.

Pour la première fois, c'est elle qui ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, finit par dire Gabrielle d'une toute petite voix après un temps qui paru infiniment long à Charlie.

Le jeune homme devina qu'elle était partagée entre plusieurs émotions. Tout d'abord, par la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait pour lui être venu en aide et qu'elle ne savait pas exprimer. Mais surtout par son orgueil qui refusait de le considérer comme un allié, quelqu'un capable de la défendre. Une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer. Néanmoins, Charlie voyait dans l'expression de son visage qu'il commençait à briser une à une, bien que lentement, les barrières que Gabrielle avait mis tant de soin à ériger autour d'elle.

Ils s'étaient enfoncés si loin dans les profondeurs des cachots qu'il faisait désormais froid et humide dans les couloirs. Charlie devina qu'ils avaient atteint la salle commune des Serpentards lorsque, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant un mur de pierre parfaitement lisse.

-C'est ici que tu t'arrête, Weasley, annonça t-elle en recouvrant une attitude distante.

-Très bien, ne trouva t-il rien d'autre à dire.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner de quelque pas, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper ce qui le tracassait depuis qu'elle avait demandé à lui parler.

-C'est quand même ahurissant.

-Quoi donc, demanda t-elle en revenant vers lui.

-Qu'il suffise que je me blesse pour obtenir un peu d'attention de ta part, répondit-il avec un sourire amer.

-Tu es en train de tout gâcher, arrête, dit-elle d'une voix un peu triste.

-Gâcher quoi exactement ? Notre amitié naissante ? Gronda t-il. Tu m'as toi-même fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Je suis quoi pour toi ? Une distraction ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui venait te coller au basque à ce que je sache, répondit la jeune fille en s'énervant à son tour.

-C'est certain ! Reconnu le sorcier. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi tu le fais maintenant alors que je m'étais justement décidé à te laisser tranquille.

-Ah oui ?! Fit-elle véritablement surprise. Et peut-on savoir ce qui à fais changer d'idée une tête de mule comme toi ? Je suis vraiment curieuse d'en connaître la raison.

-Une simple conversation avec Dumbledore pour me dire d'arrêter de fourrer mon nez là où ça ne me regarde pas.

-Un homme extrêmement censé si tu veux mon avis, fit-elle avec désinvolture comme si ce n'était pas elle le sujet de la conversation.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, il m'a dit explicitement de te laisser tranquille et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur tes entrevus avec Rogue.

-Qu'à t-il dit à ce propos ? Demanda Gabrielle soudainement inquiète.

-Rien ! Rien qui ne puisse me révéler de quoi il retourne.

-Parfait.

-Parfait ? Répéta t-il incrédule. En quoi trouve tu cela parfait alors que ton comportement des derniers jours m'incite à penser que tu n'es pas tout à fait honnête en affirmant vouloir que je m'éloigne de toi !

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser le contraire ? Demanda t-elle hargneusement.

-Le fait que tu es voulu me parler pour me remercier de t'avoir aider. Et aussi parce que tu es venu à l'infirmerie lorsque j'étais inconscient.

Au vu de l'expression de son visage, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il ai connaissance de ce dernier point. Elle détourna le regard afin d'éviter le sien. Il sut qu'il avait gagné cette joute verbale mais il n'en était que très peu satisfait en vérité. A chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Gabrielle il avait l'impression de rajouter lui-même cette distance qu'il voulait écarter.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, tu as raison. Il n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore de prendre cette décision.

-Mais tu m'avais fais comprendre bien avant être de son avis.

-Même si je l'ai été, j'avoue que je commence à me demander si ma décision est la bonne.

Dire que Charlie était surpris été un euphémisme. Il ne pensait pas que Gabrielle reviendrait sur sa décision. Il s'aperçut qu'elle luttait intérieurement contre elle même afin de rajouter quelque chose.

-Depuis que tu t'es approché de moi, imaginer me retrouver seule, une situation pourtant habituelle avant me semble de plus en plus insupportable, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix si basse que Charlie ne fut pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

Il l'invita du regard à répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne le répéterait pas une deuxième fois.

-Je ne te promet pas de l'amitié ou quelque chose d'autre, mais je suis sensible à l'affection que tu as pour moi.

-Tu sais très bien que ça va plus loin qu'une simple affection, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, fit Gabrielle sans chercher à repousser sa main. Tu sais que je suis fiancée à Somers.

-Tu ne l'aime pas.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'amour.

-Peut-être devrait-il en être question, au contraire, répondit-il obstiné.

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas capable de plus pour le moment.

-Je m'en contenterais, finit-il par dire d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Bonne nuit, Charlie, dit Gabrielle d'une voix qui lui avait semblé irréelle.

Charlie remonta les étages du château d'un pas lent. Il ne savait pas encore très bien comment il devait se sentir après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Gabrielle. Il ressentait certes une joie certaine face à l'amélioration de leur relation mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminé s'il s'agissait d'amitié ou non. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est que Gabrielle l'avait finalement accepté.

Au détour d'un couloir du cinquième étage il ne remarqua pas Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, en train de voltiger dans les airs en effectuant des pirouettes et en lançant des grossièretés aux tableaux qu'il accompagnait de grimace. La plupart d'entre eux se bouchaient les oreilles d'un air offusqué tandis qu'une petite vieille, dont le tableau représentait un salon avec un fauteuil confortable ainsi qu'une table sur laquelle reposait un matérielle de tricot et un chat, brandissait ses aiguilles en direction de Peeves en lui intimant de déguerpir. Charlie fut complètement indifférent à la scène qui se jouait devant lui jusqu'à ce que Peeves le remarque et que son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire laissant voire une dentition aussi blanche qu'imposante. Il plongea sur le sorcier en lançant un hurlement de charge. Le Gryffondor sursauta et eut tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter que Peeves ne le traverse. Il avait déjà eut l'opportunité de ressentir la désagréable impression de frisson glacé dans le dos lorsque l'on entre en contact avec un fantôme. Et plus il pourrait repousser cette prochaine occasion mieux il se porterait. Dans un grand éclat de rire Peeves s'éleva dans les airs en applaudissant bruyamment et s'exclama d'une voix criarde et sarcastique.

-Quelle cascade ! Mais quel talent pour un Gryffondor ! Ajouta l'esprit frappeur d'un air faussement impressionné. Alors Weasley, on est dans la lune ? Je voulais te rafraîchir les idées.

-Je vais passer outre ton mauvais jeu de mot et te répondre que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensés.

-Je crois que si au contraire. J'ai bien remarqué ce qui se trame entre la ptite Gabrielle et toi. Ce sont les mystères qui l'entoure qui tourmente ainsi ton minuscule misérable petit cerveau de Gryffondor ? Lança l'esprit frappeur d'une voix moqueuse, puis celle-ci changea immédiatement.

Peeves imita à la perfection un comédien dramatique lorsqu'il porta théâtralement son bras au niveau de sa tête et lança d'une voix faussement implorante.

-Non, je t'en prie ! Ne fait pas plus d'effort petit lion, il y a une horrible fumée grise qui sort de tes oreilles. J'ai peur que ta cervelle explose en un immense feu d'artifice et que cela éclabousse les murs. Quel dommage pour ce pauvre Rusard qui va devoir tout nettoyer, finit-il sa tirade d'une voix moqueuse.

-Pff ! Réagit Charlie que l'esprit frappeur amusait et avait même réussit à faire rire. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour t'entendre dire quelque chose de drôle. C'est bien tu progresse vite, taquina le jeune sorcier. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu devienne aussi amer. Ta maman t'as obligé à empailler des oiseaux sur des pics et à porter ses robes ?

-Tu devrais pas te moquer de la souffrance des gens, répliqua Peeves d'un air faussement sinistre. Parce que moi je sais ce qui se trame entre Gabrielle et l'horrible, le détestable, l'incontestable terreur des cachots, fit Peeves en élevant la voix à chaque nouvel argument qu'il employait.

-Rogue ? Demanda Charlie avec une pointe d'excitation. Explique-toi !

-On dit s'il te plaît quand on est poli, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.

-S'il te plaît ! Fit Charlie sans réussir à contenir son agacement.

-Tu m'as bien divertit ce soir, alors j'accepte de te le dire, caqueta Peeves.

-Et donc ?! S'impatienta Charlie puisque Peeves ne semblait pas disposé à continuer.

-Il s'agit en fait de ce que Rogue lui fait, déclara Peeves en prenant un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de Charlie.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ?!

-Ça va, ça va j'y viens ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable, fit-il avec un large sourire satisfait. Pendant ces séances, Rogue fouille dans sa petite tête blonde.

-Il fouille dans sa tête ? Répéta Charlie incrédule

Il ne comprenait pas où l'esprit frappeur voulait en venir. Mais avant que Charlie ait eu le temps de lui demander plus de détail Peeves avait disparu dans un éclat de rire sonore et insupportable. En réduisant l'espace qui le séparait encore de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Charlie pensa que peut-être Gabrielle était malade et que Rogue faisait des tests médicomagiques sur la jeune fille. Mais alors pourquoi n'allait-elle pas directement à Sainte-Mangouste ?

Lorsqu'il franchit le portrait de la grosse dame après lui avoir donner le mot de passe, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne restait que Mandy dans la salle commune. Il venait tout juste de se rappeler la scène qui avait eut lieu avec Cassandra avant qu'il ne parte en direction des cachots avec Gabrielle et il avait espérer ne pas la revoir ce soir. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Mandy lui offrit un sourire.

-J'attendais que tu arrives.

-Ah oui ? Fit Charlie, craignant que sa meilleure amie ne lui parle de l'état de Cassandra il détourna aussitôt les yeux sur la cheminée en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Elle va bien, elle n'a presque pas pleuré tu sais, répondit Mandy qui avait deviné les pensés de Charlie.

-Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, lui reprocha t-il.

-C'est bon, ça va finir par s'arranger. Cela fait des années qu'elle s'est faite une raison. C'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas encore été confronté à la réalité. Demain, elle ira déjà mieux.

-Si tu le dis, dit Charlie qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Alors, avec Gabrielle ? Poursuivit-elle naturellement.

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Oh allez ! Je veux être au courant du moindre détail maintenant.

-Je crois... qu'elle veut me faire confiance, dit Charlie après un temps, il voulait choisir les bons mots. Je pense qu'elle commence à me considérer comme un ami.

-Tu es vraiment lent mon pauvre ! S'exclama t-elle mi-amusée mi-désespérée. Évidemment qu'elle te considères comme son ami, et cela depuis le début. Sérieusement, tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des personnes qui fréquente Gabrielle comme tu le fait ?

-Somers ! Lâcha t-il avec amertume.

-Sauf que lui, elle est obligée de le supporter, jugea t-elle important de préciser. Bref, c'est tout ?

-Non, je lui ai aussi donné le mot de passe de la salle commune.

-Tu as quoi ?! S'exclama Mandy d'une voix abasourdi. Tu vas avoir de gros problème toi, tu le sais ça ?! Ajouta-elle d'un air amusé, comme si elle considérait qu'il était fou.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le répéter à McGonagall, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Évidemment que non, tu le sais bien. Mais quand même Charlie ! Le réprimanda t-elle tout de même. J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne l'utilisera jamais. Imagine le scandale.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta t-il après une minute de silence.

-Je t'écoute, dit Mandy comme si elle s'attendait à une autre énormité.

-Tu te rappel quand je t'ai dis que Dumbledore et Rogue avait mit en place quelque chose pour l'aider ?

-Oui ?

-Peeves m'as dit que Rogue fouillait dans la tête de Gabrielle.

-Peeves ? Répéta t-elle étonnée. Mais pourquoi Peeves t'aurait dit quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je l'ai croisé en revenant des cachots, nous avons discuté.

-Discuté... Avec Peeves ? Tu as vraiment un don exceptionnelle Charlie Weasley ! Finit-elle par dire en riant. C'est impossible de discuter avec lui. Tu ne penses pas qu'il se moquait de toi, tout simplement ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donnait. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agirait peut-être de tests médicomagiques.

-Gabrielle est malade ? S'étonna Mandy.

-Pas que je sache, avoua t-il. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne va t-elle pas à Sainte-Magouste pour se faire soigner ?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle est la fille d'un Mangemort et que l'hôpital ne veut pas la recevoir. Mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, il doit y avoir une autre raison.

Charlie pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à toute allure pour tenter de comprendre le problème.

-Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par dire.

-Tu as dit quoi tout à l'heure, que Rogue fouillait dans sa tête ?

-C'est-ça, confirma t-il en hochant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi Peeves fait allusion. Ça m'intrigue, j'irais voir à la bibliothèque demain si je peux trouver quelque chose qui correspond à ça. Maintenant va te coucher, il est tard, lui ordonna t-elle.

Charlie lui obéit sans opposer de résistance lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heure. Avec un bâillement il souhaita bonne nuit à Mandy alors qu'elle montait elle-même les marches de pierres menant aux dortoirs des filles. Charlie enfila son pyjama et se glissa entre les couvertures fraîche de son lit. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. Il frissonna. Il se remémora sa conversation avec Gabrielle dans les cachots et de leur proximité. A ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas retiré ses mains des siennes. C'était certainement parce que celles de Charlie étaient toujours chaude et douce et qu'elle avait voulu profiter de sa chaleur pour réchauffer son corps gelé.


End file.
